


鸣佐面/WISH（第一部）

by lanyoo



Series: 鸣佐面/WISH [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 七岁孤儿面码, 偏亲情向, 心理学家佐助, 警察鸣人, 非三角狗血, 鸣佐养娃面码（领养）, 鸣佐面
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyoo/pseuds/lanyoo
Summary: 警察鸣人，心理学家佐助，七岁孤儿面码，很老早写的一篇，这部没写完，因为太累了，而且这部本来就是写着玩的一篇。第一部还行，剧情还算紧凑，而且写得蛮认真的，第二部实在没眼看而且没写完······而且开始写这部的原因是前两年在复习银英很起劲·······
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Menma/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: 鸣佐面/WISH [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985851
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

第一章 序幕

温暖的阳光如同斑斓的蝴蝶，穿过树叶间的缝隙，留下星星点点。

鸣人站在树下，眯着眼仔细看着一人高的展架。

——从基因角度浅谈人类进化。

——演讲人，宇智波鼬。

——等等，后面那一长串头衔——著名生物学家，脑科学家，神经科学家，行为学家，哲，哲学家？

鸣人在心里默默咂了咂舌。

以前他还在军部的时候，曾听说过宇智波鼬的名字。虽然才三十岁出头，比鸣人大不了几岁，却已经是军部情报科和科技科的高级咨询顾问，常常被请去解决难题。

真是不简单呐。鸣人摩挲了一把下巴上的小胡渣，便按照指示牌，走进学术报告大厅。

离演讲开始还有半小时，但大厅里已经来了不少人。他们都穿着衬衫西装，三三两两聚在一起，认真而小声地讨论着什么。

鸣人低头看了一眼自己T恤上映着的漩涡状花纹，便若无其事地踱到最后一排的座椅旁，随手搭在其中一个椅背上，四下张望。

大厅里的人陆陆续续多了起来。一个高大的身影停在大厅门口，远远望去如同一座小山，格外引人注目。来者虽然也着一身常规的西装衬衫，却面色暗沉，嘴唇紧抿，脸上烙印着两道狰狞的刀疤，凌厉的气势和现场轻松自在的氛围格格不入。他仅仅在门口停留了几秒，便走到第一排靠近中间，放着铭牌的座椅旁坐下。

鸣人盯着桌上的铭牌。

——森乃伊比喜。鸣人记得他率属木叶军部情报科，是审讯科科长，据说只要进了他的审讯室，就没有问不出的情报，所以他的审讯室也被称为诚实之屋；他本人也对各种刑具独有情钟，常常亲自考察各种刑具的疼痛度，因此也被人称为虐待狂。不过鸣人曾私下吐槽应该叫他受虐狂。

看来木叶军部很给宇智波鼬面子嘛。鸣人想，森乃的军衔可不低。他右边的铭牌上写着另一个熟悉的名字——御手洗红豆。

鸣人皱皱眉。红豆老师是战斗科的，应该和宇智波鼬没有什么交集。难不成红豆老师这次是军部派来充数的？来不及细思，大厅如同煮沸的水，活跃起来。

他定睛一看，原来宇智波鼬到了。他的周围簇拥着许多西装革履的人，不少胸口都夹着公司铭牌。鸣人伸长脖子，依稀辨出一些标识，有大型跨国医疗器械朝日公司，木叶第一制药公司……

紧跟在宇智波鼬身后的是一个皮肤黝黑，满脸鲨鱼纹的高大男子，虽然也一身西装，但依然给人一种保镖的错觉。他快步走到讲台前，默默打开电脑，并开始调试演讲设备。

这时一个和宇智波鼬长得六七分相像的少年走进大厅。相比鼬的沉稳老练，他略显稚嫩，大概只有二十六七岁左右，黑色的眼眸波光粼粼，同色地短发如同棘手的野草，倔倔地向上翘着。他没有坐下，而是双手抱胸，随意倚在门边，紧紧盯着谈笑风生的鼬，如同一头观察着猎物的鹰。

鸣人微微伏下身，目不转睛地打量着他。

——宇智波佐助。正是鸣人此行的目的。

案件发生在一个月前。一个月前，木叶警部连续侦破几起类似的诈骗案，全部都是以老年人为目标。嫌疑犯通过长期接触获取他们的信任，再借着购买昂贵的“保健用品”为名，推荐各种私人借贷公司。当利息越滚越大无法偿还时，便逼迫他们签订保险，并制造“意外”获取赔偿金。案件造成多名老人跳楼自尽。鸣人所在刑侦组耗费一个月总算把这个集团一网打尽，但作为警监的鸣人重新翻看卷宗的时候，意外发现其中一位犯人被查封的资料里夹着一张宇智波佐助的名片，虽然那位犯人坦言只是在一场学术交流会上偶尔和身为脑科学家，目前在木叶大学就职的宇智波佐助见过一面，并不熟识，鸣人依然留了个心眼，并趁着宇智波鼬的研讨会想和他“偶遇”一番。

现在看来，即使过了十几年，他还是没变，依然一副孤傲冷淡的大爷样。鸣人靠在椅背上，不禁回忆起小学时光，连御手洗红豆什么时候坐在座位上也未注意。

小学的时候，佐助是鸣人的同班同学，他俩一个是学霸，一个是学渣。当然，鸣人是后者。

不仅成绩名列前茅，打架鸣人也不是他的对手，女生方面更别提。据说全年纪的女生里，十个里面八个把他当作男神，剩下两个只爱搞姬。为了能够打败佐助，鸣人烦恼了好一阵。终于在一次厕所偷窥中，鸣人找到了足够他吹一辈子但在平常根本说不出口的优势——自己的鸡鸡比佐助长！

想到这里，鸣人得意地昂起头。完全没有注意周围在讨论什么。

“鼬先生，您的意思是，我们人类不过是一架完全被基因操控的机器。我们所做的一切其实都是基因安排好的。”

“不完全是。但人类的选择，在大概率上，都是基因规定好的。比起您所用的比喻——人类是被基因操纵的机器，我更愿意用另一个——人类如同星辰，各居其位。”

“您说基因的唯一目的就是复制自己，因此它会不顾一切地利用所有能利用的资源，保证自身的传递。那么您认为自私是生物得以生存的基础吗？”

“是。”

大厅里一片窃窃私语。

忽然不知从哪里传来反驳声。那声音不大，却把会议推向高潮。

“您如何解释有些人为了人类的利益，情愿牺牲自己的行为，在他还没有下一代的情况下！”

“一种基因不一定只存在一个人身上，它广泛地分布于大众的染色体中，与其他基因共生或者合作。因此牺牲少量的同伴，获取生存下来的权利，对基因的传承是有利的。而这些牺牲者所表现出的大义，也只是暂时显现的利他行为。”

“那么做出利他行为的个体不是根本得不到任何好处么？如此通过它们的牺牲活下去的成员不是很有可能更加自私自利，使这种暂时性的利他行为不再存在么？”

“不可能。”

讲台下一片嘈杂。

“为什么？根据您的理论，只有选择自私这个选项才更有可能活下去啊，其他个体生命不可能愚蠢到和那些牺牲的个体做出同样的选择吧？”台下有个人忍不住喊道。

还没等鼬回答，佐助已经直起身，悄悄打开门走了出去。鸣人连忙起身，也从会议厅后门溜了出来。

门外阳光灿烂，空气清新。

鸣人深吸了口气。快步走到佐助的身后，停下脚步，露出八颗牙齿，招手大喊道：“咦，是佐助吗我说，好巧！”

佐助回过头，撇了一眼正朝他招手的鸣人，便又转过身。

“别，别走啊我说！你是宇智波佐助吧我说！”鸣人连忙走到他面前拦住他，“我是漩涡鸣人啊，你的小学同学。”

“······”

“我记得你不是去国外读脑科了吗？什么时候回国的我说？”

“······去年。”

“你今天是来听你哥的讲座的吗？好巧哦我也是！你哥真是个天才，他刚刚说的什么从基因角度探讨社会······”鸣人手舞足蹈地比划着。

“那你认为如果自私是个体生存的基础，为什么还会有利他行为？”

鸣人一愣。

“因为，呃因为我们人类不一样啊，我们总会在某一时刻意识到大义才是正确的嘛！”

佐助朝会议大厅扬扬下巴：“我劝你现在回去继续听讲。”

“······嘿，嘿嘿，碰巧遇到你了正好叙叙旧嘛······对了，你现在还在研究脑科？”

佐助蹙蹙眉，眼睛瞟向别处，有些不耐烦。

“对，我现在是木叶大学的脑科学讲师。”

“脑科学是不是研究人类大脑的我说？我听说研究脑科学的人更容易看穿别人的思想，是这样的嘛？”鸣人显得兴致勃勃。

佐助觉得有些好笑：“脑科学并不是这么玄乎的学科。不过——”他上下打量了鸣人一番，“在某些方面，确实能比常人知道的更多。例如鸣人，你来木叶大学，真的是为了鼬的演讲么？”

“哈？什么意思？”

佐助意味声长地冷笑了声：“大脑皮层中很大一块面积区域都是用来控制面部，当人撒谎时，他的语调以及表情会发生剧烈变化，但他本人却无法察觉。”他仔细端详着鸣人的脸，“回答我，鸣人，你来木叶大学的目的是什么。”

“就是为了来听你哥的演讲啊。”鸣人故意眨眨眼，显得无辜而天真，“虽然我并不是什么生物专业，不过我的工作经常涉及各个领域。我来这里听你哥的演讲，完全是为了拓展知识面啊我说！”

佐助盯着他好一阵，幽幽开口：“当然，仅仅通过观察面部表情和语调变化，是很难辨别一个人是否说谎。但是，如果同时观察对方的身体动作，判断的准确率会大大增加。因为大脑很难像精确控制面部表情那样控制身体动作，最突出的一点，如果一个人在说谎时，他的肢体动作会无意识地比平常少很多。”

“······”

“你刚刚回答我的问题的时候，语调和表情确实和常人无二，不过身体却有些僵硬，许多习惯性小动作完全停止。”

“所以你认为我刚刚在撒谎？”

佐助顿了顿。

“我认为，你很擅长说谎，鸣人。”阳光落进他漆黑的眼珠，如同无数星辰倒映在长河。

“哈？”

“······吊车尾。”佐助嫌弃地落下这句话，便很快消失在他的视野里。

TBC

涉及文献：自私的基因，识破谎言——如何识破政界，军界，商界和婚姻中的谎言，鼬的问题答案在自私的基因一书里，答案是囚徒困境。


	2. 第二章

木叶虽然并非地处火之国的交通要道，却离各个节点均不远。建立之初便作为屯兵驻地，不过也时上千年前的事。如今的木叶虽然驻扎的士兵数量也占到人口的5%，不过常驻的也只有1%左右，三分之一在和木叶成犄角之势的妙木山，由第四部队司令官自来也全权负责，剩下的则驻扎在木叶市内，由军事部长志村团藏统领。

在木叶政权始建时，为了防止军队内部专断勾结，便规定军事部长不可同时兼任其他任何职务。同时从军队内部选拔相应人才，经火影和各位顾问严格筛选，成立警部，警部的最高领导是警部部长。由于警部的主要职责是木叶内部治安，所以除了从军队里抽调人才，也建立了相应的学校，面向社会以补充成员。目前整个警部按照职务划分成三大块：治安部，负责市内公共秩序，打击各种违法犯罪行为；武警部，虽然由警部部长管理，但同时直接听命于火影，专门执行各种特殊或极其危险的任务。其武器装备，机动作战能力甚至不逊于军队里的特种小队；法警部，参与各种司法执行、调查、管教等等的警察。

鸣人所属的便是警部的治安部。本来他在另一处偏僻的分局治安部刑侦队，多亏一个月前破获的那宗诈骗案，他的上司旗木卡卡西被调到治安总部，作为治安部部长候选人重点培养，连带着手下的鸣人，春野樱以及佐井同时被调到本部。不过这个调令除了从来无所谓的佐井，其他人没有一个满意的。旗木卡卡西抱怨过多的工作霸占了他看亲热天堂的时间；小樱嫌工资没涨；鸣人则讨厌总部一群媒婆样的大妈天天没事给他介绍对象，他整天忙着看卷宗哪有闲心参加联谊？

在门口打了个大呵欠，他快步走进办公室。

小樱正翻着一叠报告不耐烦地倚靠在他的桌前。

“你还知道来？”一见到他，小樱抡起拳头，朝他的面门直冲而去。

“又有什么大事啊我说？我昨天也是有事才没加班。”鸣人轻松躲过她的“招呼”，踱到桌前翻起那份报告，“还是没有效果啊······”

“但愿你的事和这次案子有关。”小樱叹了口气，随即兴致又高涨起来，“不过，这次应该能问出来什么了！你知道我们这次请了谁来？”

鸣人的眉毛向上挑了挑。

“宇智波佐助欸！那个脑科学专家！”

“谁？”鸣人差点咬到舌头，“哪个宇智波佐助？”

“就是和我们是小学同学的那个宇智波佐助啊！”

“······”

“鸣人，你怎么了？”小樱看到他钉在那，有些担心，“这次的案子也是没办法了。如果我们再拿不出一点实绩，听说军部那边派人准备接手，就这两天，部长今天居然脸色铁青······”

鸣人心里清楚军部和警部的厉害关系。

本来军部部长和警部部长同属一级，不相上下，互为掣肘。但20年前，火影高层突然下达一项法案——警部由火影直接管理变成警部由火影和军部部长同时管理。这项法案表面写得明白，内里只有寥寥几句官话，既没有具体事项，也没有详细规划，导致该法案在执行上几乎形同虚设。从此，两部嫌隙更深。尤其是警部，因为在明面上被硬生生降了一级，大部分人心里十分不痛快，更加不肯军部插手自家事务。

而现任警部部长笹横润三是个年过六旬的老人，本来只想安安分分地当治安部部长直到退休，不料一年前警部部长突发心梗去世，剩下的无论是武警部部长大和还是法警部的夕日红，都过于年轻资历尚浅，于是他成了部长的唯一人选。笹横润三不爱惹事，警部的绰号叫老好人，唯一的愿望就是领退休金，回去和老伴以及家里养的猫颐养天年。在他当部长的今年对军部更是能躲就躲，巴不得马上辞职回家，据火影秘书处的人吐槽，他上交的辞呈都快过膝了，只是三代一直好言相劝才勉强继续坐在这个位子上。这种情况下能把他气得脸色发青，啧啧啧看来军部这次不止一点情面都没给这么简单。

但鸣人没心情管这些。

“你们什么时候决定请他的？”

“昨天啊！昨天一大早我拿到审讯部的报告气得要命——那个资深幼师根本不靠谱，除了被呛个半死，什么也没问出来。于是早上打了个电话给佐助——他可真是负责人，昨天下午就来警局，一直都在看面码的审讯录像呢！今天早上也来得特别早，现在就在影像室。”

“你哪来他的电话？”鸣人吃惊地看着她，“你昨天——有和他说我的事么？”

“呵呵。”小樱皮笑肉不笑地看着鸣人，“放心，我说你和我是同僚，没和他提你现在单身没钱忙成狗······”

什么脑科学专家！什么擅长看破人说谎！搞了半天昨天他根本知道自己并不是为了宇智波鼬的会议才去听讲，而且误以为我昨天是去查看他是否有能力接下这个工作吧！还故意弄得这么玄乎，自己差点都被绕了进去！

鸣人丢下文件，朝影像室走去。

“你去哪？”小樱在门口喊道。

“去找他！”

“但是军部的人就要来了呀······”

···································································

光幕上的粒子发出柔和的光线，但依然照得佐助眼睛发涩。他关掉光屏，摘掉护目镜，揉了揉眼睛。身后传来开门声。

“吊车尾啊······”他只说了这一句，便起身往外走。

这一句话便让鸣人彻底忘了自己来找他得目的。

“你说谁呐我说？”

“谁承认我说谁。”

“你······”鸣人噎了口气，差点想动手打人。停了好几秒，才问道，“你去哪？”

“面码的关押室。”

“没有许可所有人不得进入他的关押室。如果你想审讯他，得经过负责人的同意。”

“负责人在哪？”

“你面前。”鸣人慢悠悠地说。他看见佐助的眉峰不易察觉地拧成一团，心情不由大好。

“······我要审讯面码。”

“哦？理由？”鸣人的尾音拖得如同彗星长长的尾巴。

佐助面无表情地盯着他。

“不审讯我怎么帮你们找出背后的主使？”

“成功率多少？先说明，我只要结果。”他把结果两个字咬得很重。

佐助的脸瘫得更厉害。倏尔他眉头舒展。

“成功率不高。不过——如果负责人和我一起去审讯，成功率增加。”他扬扬下巴，“去吗？负责人？”

报复一般，他把去这个字咬得很重。

····················································

面码其实并不叫面码。鸣人也不知道他叫什么。他是个只有七岁的男孩，由于之前的幼师叮嘱小孩的心思总是比大人更敏感，不能用犯人这类的负面词汇称呼他，以免他的排斥心理更重，于是鸣人私下便把他叫做面码，连带着和他接触的所有人都称呼他面码，但在正式公文上依然称他为322嫌疑人。

3月22日是案发日期，同时是木叶第一小学的校庆日。和往年一样，校庆在学校内举行，同时三代目按照惯例也需要登台演讲。露天演讲结束后是献花仪式，然而在献花时忽然发生踩踏事件。由于在场的观众除了部分老师和家长，大部分都是不足十三岁的孩童，因此场面十分混乱。负责火影安全的是武警第一小队，队长是迈克凯，他在第一时间挡在火影身前，想护送他从后门离开，遭到了三代目的拒绝。三代目站在台上亲自指挥安抚不安的学童，面码就是趁着这个时候突然冲上去抱住他的腿。一开始保安队甚至三代目本人都没有察觉异样，直到迈克凯发现面码不仅不肯松手，神色也一反常态，没有半分惊慌，于是立刻命人强行分开面码和三代目并隔离。在进行身份查验后迈克凯发现面码根本不是木叶第一小学的学生，也不在木叶的人口档案中。察觉到事态严重的他即刻将面码送去医疗检查，结果让人震惊的是，他的手臂被人植入了只有两三粒米大小的定时加速度粒子炸弹，虽然炸弹强度明显下降，但如果起爆，三十厘米范围内的人员非死即伤。该炸弹被仿人体植入纤维包裹着，几乎和人体融为一体，光靠普通的机器根本不能识别，因此面码才能顺利混入学校。只是植入的炸弹出现问题，无法爆炸，才没有造成伤亡。

事件瞬间升级发酵，高层十分震惊，要求警部立刻彻查幕后凶手。按照规定，案件由治安部负责刑侦。但由于此次案件的主要涉事嫌疑人已被抓住，明眼人都能看出只要从他嘴里套出幕后的相关信息就能破案，所以治安部的各个小队明争暗斗，甚至连军部都有人希望能横插一脚。

笹横做了一辈子的治安部部长，深知有时候看起来愈是简单的案件，愈不好破。出于谨慎，便将任务交给由自己一手提拔的现治安部第一队队长——石岗和己。结果审了面码整整五天，什么结果都没有。笹横润三刚准备“亲临指导”，就收到了石岗的卸任书和他七岁女儿的生日请柬······

收下卸任书和请柬的笹横不得不改变策略，选择了强烈要求接下这个重任的第五队队长。第五队队长是个二十五岁的年轻小伙子，尚未结婚，血气方刚，在第一天的审讯中下手过重，导致面码陷入昏迷。经过抢救虽然脱离危险，但笹横不得不再次临阵换人。最后他看中刚刚破获了诈骗大案的旗木卡卡西——年近四十，未婚无子，避免了上述的所有问题。更难得的是他有军部背景，如果军部一定要插手，看在曾为同僚的份上总是好说话，省的自己两头为难。

接下案件的旗木小队医疗组长春野樱在第一时间一个回旋踢踢断了用来拷问面码的电闸。并非处于道义，而是生怕再次出现第五小队的情况导致唯一的突破口身亡，挡了自己升官发财的道路。拷问队没有拷问七岁孩童的经历，卡卡西小队更是没有经验。于是在朋友的推荐下，春野樱请来一位号称资深幼师的教育家帮忙。

教育家认为面码本质是个好孩子，只是误入歧途，缺少正确指导。为了消除面码对警部人员的戒心，他要求所有人不得以犯人称呼面码，并始终以微笑和温柔对待他。他坚信只要给予爱，面码就会倒向警部一边。

结果······面码胖了一圈，不过依然十分顽固恶劣，在三天内给出了十几个前后不一的信息，让鸣人他们白白浪费了不少时间。第四天春野樱忍无可忍，于是拨通了脑科学专家宇智波佐助的电话，才导致了以上的状况。

“喂，等下我该怎么做？”鸣人看着隔离窗里一点一点不耐烦踢着桌子的面码问道。

“看我眼神行事。”

“······”我又不是你肚子里的蛔虫哪知道你会想些什么！暗自腹诽着，鸣人跟在佐助，一前一后走进审讯室。

落座后，佐助却一声不吭，只是默默盯着对面的面码。

等了好一会，大概有些无聊，面码便微微抬起头，斜着眼看着两人。

鸣人却有些坐不住，审讯室里的安静头一次让他感到尴尬。

“那个——面码，昨晚睡得怎么样？”他的嘴角扯开一个灿烂的笑容。前面那个幼师说过，在这个世界上，微笑最能打动人心。

“哼。”面码冷哼一声，小脸和刚刚一样埋到桌子下面。

鸣人的笑容僵了僵。佐助倒是来了兴致。他略略前倾身体，开口问道：“你不喜欢我们，为什么？”

面码抬头看了一眼佐助，把桌腿踢得咚咚响，嘴里咕哝着含糊不清的字眼，满脸厌恶。

仔细分辨，这些字眼参杂着“讨厌”“滚”这些零碎的片段。

“我来猜猜原因，如果猜中了，你就点头。”佐助毫不在意，而是用及其缓慢的语速平稳说道，“对你来说，我们和你的老师同伴完全不一样，让你讨厌，也很让你害怕，对吗？”

面码倏地昂起头，尖声高叫：“我不——害怕，讨厌你们——”

“为什么不害怕？”

“老师说过，我们是英雄，我们将在正义的号召下，打败邪恶的敌人，重新迎来幸福新生活。”面码的脸蛋瞬间亮了起来，在惨白的灯光下如同抹了层蜜粉。

佐助丝毫没有惊异。这些类似的话他从录像中不知听过多少次。

“邪恶的敌人是谁？”

“汝等——不循教诲，肮脏反叛，欺诈狡猾之人。”他狠狠瞪着面前的人。

“都是老师教的？”

“对。”面码得意地说。

“也是老师教你袭击前几天前的老人？”

“老师说他是坏人，是邪恶的敌人。”

“老师怎么确定他是坏人，是邪恶的敌人？”

“老师说那个人专门反对我们，所以是坏人。”

“那你怎么确定我们也是坏人？老师可没和你说我们是坏人吧？”

面码一下子被噎住了。他僵在那，连话都说不利索。

“你、你们——反对我说的话，你们反对我。”

“因为你说得太乱，我们听不懂。”佐助平静地说，“如果是你的老师，我们就会好好听他的话。”

“你，你们不放我走，还欺负我。”

“我们现在可没再欺负你。而且如果放了你，你知道你的老师和同伴在哪吗？”

“我······”面码说不出话，小脸憋得通红，“你，你们骗人！”

“我们没有骗人。”

“你们，你们骗人。”他指着鸣人说道。

佐助侧过脸，瞧见鸣人由惊讶转为诧异，还带着一丝委屈无奈，有些好笑。

“他怎么骗人了？”

“他······他表情不对！”面码干脆伸长上半身，越过大半个桌面。手指都快戳到鸣人的鼻子。

佐助嘴角上扬，居然浮现出一个淡淡的微笑。

“你说的很对。一个人在骗人时，通常需要掩盖他原本的表情，而作为掩盖的最佳表情就是微笑。因为微笑是最常见的表情，并且高达五十多种，欺骗性很强。但是，虚假的表情终究会有破绽，例如当一个人做出假表情时，他的面部左右两边会出现明显的不对称。”他一字一顿缓缓地解释着，“所以，面码，你猜我现在有没有在骗人？”

面码听得迷迷糊糊，他盯着佐助左瞧右瞧，好一会儿，才犹豫地说：“在骗人？”

佐助没有回答他，而是伸手抚了抚他蓬松凌乱的黑发。面码傻傻地望着他，过了好几秒，才反应过来。他脸色通红，却没有躲开，像只听话的小奶狗，撇开头任由佐助搓揉。

鸣人的眼珠都快蹦出来了。要知道面码的戒心非常强，对接近他的人浅则瞪眼龇牙，深则打骂抓咬。这么听话地让人接近还是头一次。

好一会儿，佐助才放下手，郑重地坐直身体：“还没做自我介绍。我叫宇智波佐助，宇智波是我的家姓，佐助来自一位伟大的古人名，我的父母希望我能和这位伟人一样，成就一番事业，因此给我取了这个名。你叫什么？”

面码低下头，小声地说：“面码。”

“面码么？”佐助略微思索了几秒，“是个不错的名字。有笋干的意味。笋干是最常见的食物。面码这个名字大家都听过呢。”

面码抬起头，显得有些高兴。

“另外，他叫漩涡鸣人。”佐助指指一边的鸣人，“是个警察。”

鸣人“呼”地斜过身子，也想学着佐助摸摸面码的头。哪知面码毫不犹豫地缩回板凳。冷清的审讯室地板上传来“咯吱咯吱”的椅角拖动声，格外刺耳。

鸣人悻悻地缩回手，长叹了口气。

佐助满意地看着这一幕。他站起身，走到面码面前，俯下身问道：“面码，你愿意这几天和我住在一起吗？”

面码坐立不安地扭动着身体，甚至下意识地朝鸣人那偷看。

“我是木叶大学的脑科学教授，住在木叶大学里，你和我一起住过去好么？我家比你前几天住的地方要宽敞，风景也不错。”佐助整整面码身上明显过于宽大的狱服——警部从没有关押过这么小的嫌疑犯，这件狱服还是通过最小号裁剪而成——他注意到面码最下面三排纽扣扣错了洞眼，于是随手解开下面的衣扣替他重新系上。

鸣人岿然不动，心里翻江倒海，差点把座椅扒下一角。他目不转睛地盯着佐助，急切地等着佐助给他一个“暗示的眼神”。

佐助整好面码的衣服，便拉起他的手往外走。面码不知所措地跟着他，好像一条听话的小尾巴。

“喂，佐助！”鸣人大惊失色，握住他堪堪要摁下传讯键的手，低声说道，“把面码带出去需要负责人同意才行，没那么简单！”

“嗯？”佐助故意拉长了声调，“你不是说你是负责人？”

“我不是啦！”鸣人连忙解释，“负责人是卡卡西老师······”

“面码，千万别学他骗人。”佐助低下身语重心长地说道。

“嗯。”面码点点头，表情却依然有些迷糊。

“我不是故意骗人，是开玩笑，开玩笑······”鸣人更加慌张。

这时传讯的对讲机里发出“滴”的一声。鸣人和佐助面面相觑。鸣人摁下传讯键，低声说道：“我是鸣人，请讲。”

“鸣人，我是春野樱。军部派人来了，现在和卡卡西老师在大接待室。”

···································································

警部的接待室有两个。分别位于正门大厅的两侧。左边的是专门接待重要客人的大接待室，右手边的则小一些。

刚踏进大接待室，鸣人便有些诧异。坐在卡卡西对面的，是昨天见到的森乃和他的同僚天上泷。天上泷的名字鸣人在军部时也有所耳闻。据说他在进入军部以前，是个外科医生，尤其精通颅腔手术。在七年前经过特召进入军部的审讯部，以冷酷著称。

“哟，鸣人，佐助。”卡卡西扬了扬手中的资料。

鸣人冲他点点头。

卡卡西是他的老师，为人随和，但自由散漫，成天睁着一副死鱼眼，常常迟到早退不说，手机还携带着R18小说亲热天堂，一有机会就拿出来翻看，鸣人平时和他斗嘴打诨毫不客气，不过在不熟悉的人面前，鸣人还勉强记得给他留一份师尊，尽管这份师尊对卡卡西来说完全不值一提。

鸣人大大咧咧地坐在卡卡西一侧，佐助则顺着他的方向坐在他身旁。

“这两位是军部派来协助我们的审讯人员——森乃伊比喜和天上泷。”卡卡西连眼皮都懒得抬，“你们今天的审讯怎么样？”

“还不错。”鸣人故意升高两个音量，“多亏了佐助，面码泄露了不少信息，我相信没几天就能······”

“到底需要几天？”对面的天上泷冷冷地打断他。

鸣人愣了愣，眼角向佐助飘去。

“十天左右吧。”佐助倨傲地望着天上泷和伊比喜，好像一个国王在审视自己的子民。

“太慢了。”天上泷轻笑了一声，“我只需要一天。”

“一天么？”佐助冷淡地盯着他，“你准备一天内如何从面码身上审问出他背后的势力？我可要提醒你，像面码这么大的孩子，太容易毫无意识地说谎，不通过特别的审讯方法很难鉴别他说的是真是假。还是说你们想用潜意识图像采集器？”

潜意识图像采集器是军队审讯部最新发明的审讯科技。该采集器分为采集器和反射器两部分。原理是先通过麻醉使受审人陷入半昏迷状态，然后将采集器戴在受审人的头部。当审讯人员开始有意询问需要的信息时，采集器会同步记录大脑的脑电波，并通过反射器将受审人大脑中的情景映射出来。虽然经过试验证明，该仪器无论在理论上还是操作上的确可行，但问题也在应用中逐渐显现。首要的一点便是人的意识并非有序，而是杂乱无章混沌不堪真假参半，为了克服这个问题，仪器的主要开发者之一宇智波鼬提出加强前额颞叶和大脑皮层特殊部位的脑电波采集器功率，甚至可通过反复技巧性询问和单独采集的方法多次采集信息并筛选。他提出的方法大大增加了该技术的准确性和操作性，但同时副作用也增强——即受审人脑电波异常放电导致的精神错乱比例升高，不过这对于军部来说无关紧要，毕竟受审的大部分都是穷凶极恶或者叛国通敌的犯人。

天上没有否认，反而更加理所当然：“这是最快的方法。我可不管他是不是个七岁的小孩，当他选择袭击三代目的时候，他就是个恐怖分子。”

佐助的眼神愈发冰冷：“就算他是个恐怖分子，面码也依然只有七岁而已。他的很多行为都是有人故意教唆，并非他的天性。他才七岁，还有纠正的可能。潜意识图像采集器的副作用你们清楚，这对一个孩子来讲，会是个终生的打击。”

“那又如何？为了国家的安全和利益，一些牺牲是不可避免的。”

“哼，还真是大无畏的奉献精神。”佐助嘲讽道。

天上泷脸色一沉，刚想反驳，一直没有出声的伊比喜突然开口：“我给你五天，五天如果你没有办法从那个孩子身上套出背后势力的资料，我们会再次要求接手。”

“森乃······”泷皱起眉头，刚想说什么，却被伊比喜寒如冰的刀锋生生压了下去。

“唔，那就这么说。佐助，这次就拜托你了。”卡卡西依然睁着双死鱼眼，然后从腰带里掏出手机，“今天亲热天堂有没有更呢······”

天上泷和森乃伊比喜朝他敬了一个标准的军礼，便离开招待室。

“卡卡西，我要······”

“面码暂时移到我家看管吧！佐助说宽松的环境有助于和面码增进感情！”鸣人大声打断佐助的话。

卡卡西的眼神总算从手机上挪开。他的脸上竟然隐隐透露出担忧。

“鸣人，你最近需要休假吗？等忙完了这个案子······”

“不是啊我说！我是认真的！让面码和佐助暂时住在我家吧，我家在军属区，进出很严，也很容易安插暗哨，再说面码的身上也有植入的定位芯片，我保证万无一失。”鸣人热烈地望着佐助。

“不，我希望面码能和我······”

“对，我也会时刻陪在面码身边，也能······能呃······瓮，瓮中捉鳖？顺，顺手牵羊？”

“······我想鸣人你想说的是以逸待劳。”卡卡西若有所思，“是个不错的办法，我问迈克凯那边借些人手，就这么安排吧。”

“还是卡卡西老师懂我。”鸣人感动地差点从椅子上跳起来。

“······”

“······”

然而，门外却是另一番景色。

“森乃，你为什么要浪费五天时间给他们？”天上不满地质问。

森乃没有立刻回答，而是想起昨天鼬所说的话。

“如果实验的对象是个七岁的孩子，那将十分困难。因为这个年纪的孩子幻想能力依然非常强烈，要分辨哪些是虚构的幻景哪些是真实场景可能需要更高的采集器功率和更长的采集时间。副作用肯定会增大，但我想，这并不是你们所担忧的。你们所担心的——我恐怕即使用以上手段依然难以满足要求。除此之外，麻醉的程度也是个难题。对于成人的实验来说，麻醉的影响很小，但对于血脑屏障还未完善的孩童，恐怕影响会非常大。”

“实验对象是个七岁的孩童确实是件棘手的事。我需要时间来重新调整仪器参数。”他说道，眼前突然浮现出织田光苍白而尖锐的下巴。织田光是这次军部派来“协助”警部的真正负责人，也是之前叫嚣着要插手这件案子的领头人。他只有二十八九岁，是个没上过战场的技术中尉，颇自以为是，能成为负责人恐怕多半是靠着家里的关系吧，甚至他的妹妹，目前刚被木叶第一军校录取，却已经被内定为宣传部的候选之一。可恨的是，团藏竟然采纳了他的意见，还指派自己从旁帮忙。说实话，森乃宁愿帮着卡卡西也不愿听从织田光的指挥。

“就这样吧，如果他们能成功，也算完成任务。”森乃自言自语道，完全忽略了天上泷满脸的抑郁和忿恨。

到手的实验对象，就这样溜走了。不过，还有机会。天上将手插进口袋，指尖触碰到的，是一张冷硬而粗糙的卡片。

TBC

涉及文献：识破谎言——如何识破政界，军界，商界和婚姻中的谎言；采集器的设定有部分采用盗梦侦探（红辣椒）里的盗梦机器；儿童心理学；面码说的话部分参考1984；我的反间谍生涯；关于军部和警部的部门设定我嫌烦没翻日本的设定，直接套用我国的部分部门设定················

另外有些人确实是原创，但很多人其实在原著里有原型。本篇中只有屉横润三完全原创。

写的好累，想弃坑，MD，看文献看的我想死，以后再也不开这种费事的坑XD················


	3. 第三章

军属区十步一岗，进出需要刷卡和面部识别，管理相当森严。

鸣人的直系下属木叶丸不仅充当了随行司机和保镖，还前后安排两辆防爆安保车，一路顺利地将鸣人，佐助和面码送到了鸣人家门口。

鸣人的房子属于园区内统一规划的独栋别墅，偏居东南隅，只有两层高，每层大概五六十平，配置着一个车库，正好够三个人住。房屋前面甚至有一块小小的草坪，杂草丛生，和其他家的错落有致形成鲜明对比。

鸣人在口袋里掏了好一会，嘀咕了一句，干脆摁下大门旁可视对讲机的按钮。

一直火红的狐狸出现在屏幕上，它打了个呵欠，摇了摇身后的九条尾巴，懒懒地说道：“什么嘛是鸣人啊，怎么这个时候回家？被开除了？”

“少胡说。我没带钥匙，快开门，九喇嘛，有客人。”他朝一旁的佐助和面码努努嘴。

“哐当”一声，门开了。

鸣人一马当先，连鞋都没来得及脱，便冲向沙发，将上面堆放的衣服一把捞起，扔进角落的洗衣机。

佐助皱了皱眉，但最终什么也没说，只是随手关上大门。

“拖鞋在鞋柜第四层。”玄关处的可视对讲机上，狐狸上下打量着客人。

面码好奇地走过去，在面板上戳戳点点。

“不要摁左下角的红色按钮，不然······”狐狸的警告声未毕，面码已经摁下那个醒目的按钮。霎时警铃大作，水珠四处飞散，浇得佐助一头一脸。

几乎同时，客厅内传来鸣人凄厉的惨叫声。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——我昨天才写完的稿子——”

进门三分钟未到，三个人变成三只落汤鸡。

·········································································

费了许多周折，他们才将台风过境般的客厅收拾干净。鸣人还带着佐助和面码，逛遍整个家属区，并在小型便利店替他们买了必备的生活用品。

晚餐是便利店里的便当。味道并不好，但面码吃得很开心，毕竟之前他每天吃的饭菜千篇一律。

吃完饭，面码立刻昏昏欲睡。佐助拽着他，囫囵洗了个澡，换了身衣服，才抱他上床。

替他捏好被角，佐助退到门边，摁下门边可视对讲机上的“夜间模式”按钮，悄声走下楼。

鸣人坐在一楼的沙发上，正用电脑前打字，忙得头也不抬。

“面码睡了？别担心，九喇嘛可以夜视监控，一有情况，就会直接连接暗哨和总部。”

九喇嘛是鸣人的家庭内网式智能管家系统，可以控制整个独栋的电子设施，穿梭在每个房间的可视对讲机上，平时以一只九尾狐狸的模样示人。

佐助坐在对面的沙发上，若有所思。

“鸣人，以后你，我，面码三人一起睡。”

“你是说，我们三个睡同一个房间？我想想啊，如果用冬天的被褥······”

“不，我是说，我们三个睡在一起，同一张床。”

鸣人停下手。

“啊？一张床睡我们三个太挤了吧我说？”

“是有点勉强。”佐助想了想，“挤一挤，换床麻烦。”

“我说佐助你为什么非要三个人挤一张床？我可以打地铺。”

佐助靠在柔软的沙发上。面前的茶几铺着刚烘干的太阳花样式的桌布，撒发出阳光的味道。

“鸣人，你认为，什么才是人类生存的必需之物？”

“食物吧。”鸣人想了想，“还是水？火源？”

“你说的很对，这些都是人类生存的必须之物。但还有一样极易被人忽略的必需之物，甚至有时更加重要——那就是爱。”

“爱？”鸣人愣住了，“如果都没有办法活下去了，还是物质更重要吧？”

“无论你相不相信，这就是科学得出的结论。”

“你们脑科学可真玄乎。”鸣人抬抬眉毛，“所以这和我们三个挤一张床有什么关系？”

“表达爱的方式有很多。其中一种最基础最直接的方式就是接触。包括触摸，亲吻，拥抱等等。”佐助悠闲地解释着，“我想让面码在这几天尽可能地和我们进行身体接触。”

“你就够了吧我说？”

“不够。”佐助摇摇头，“想要在五天内打动他光凭爱不够。我必须让他自愿加入另一个团体——例如我们两人组成的团体。”

“什么意思？”

“你认为面码在审讯室里的样子接近哪些人？”

“那些中了邪的邪教狂热分子。”

“改变这些狂热分子非常困难，因为他们极其固执，面码的情况更糟糕，我恐怕他背后的组织从小就开始对他进行洗脑，而且手段非凡。好在他年纪小，一般情况下，即时的矫正手段能阻止这种洗脑，但现在我们时间不够。所以只能用相同的手段来纠正——不，暂时替换他的狂热，那就是让他自愿加入另一个群体。”

“并非纠正，而是替换啊······”鸣人喃喃地说道，眼睛却瞟向佐助的青蛙睡衣——难怪他替面码和自己选的睡衣也是青蛙样式的，还以为他的品味和自己一样呢。还有毛巾牙刷外套等等，都是成套添置，原来是存着这样的打算。

只是这样做，他们和那些组织里的人，又有什么区别？

“当然，事后还是要进行科学矫正。”佐助添了一句。

鸣人心里放宽了些。

“啊啊啊，我明白了，我会照你说的做。”鸣人摆摆手，走到佐助面前，啪的一声双手抚上他的胸，“不过触摸真的能够加深爱吗？我看自来也老师······”

“哐！”客厅里传来巨大的声响。楼上的卧室中，显示屏上的狐狸打了个呵欠，看见面码依然沉睡着，便将鼻子埋进尾巴，安然闭上眼。

····································································

晨光透过窗帘，给卧室披上一层朦胧的轻纱。静谧的房间里只能听见三个人的呼吸声。

面码梦见自己坐在吃饭的小桌子前，照例听着不知播放过多少次的广播。

“听从内心的指引，昨天已经死亡，明天充满希望——”

面码不怎么听得懂这些字眼，但在老师教导下，他能一字不漏地背下来。反正只要乖乖完成晨读，就能吃到一块蛋糕。

房间里越来越热，他浑身是汗，喘不过气。

“呜呜呜，野乃宇老师······”他小声地抽泣起来，可并没有人搭理他。他鼻头一酸，不由地放声大哭。

“老师······老师你在哪啊······佐助······”

面码睁开眼。自己和佐助身上的被子去了大半，都被睡成半个“大”字型的鸣人卷了走。他的右手还越过自己的头顶，理所当然地搭在佐助肩上。

面码绷着小脸，又蹬又拽，拉扯着鸣人身上的被子。然而鸣人毫无察觉，依然睡得很香。面码无奈地躺在床上，厌恶地看着他。忽然他意识到，这是个逃跑的好机会。

鸣人和佐助都睡着了，这里没有第四个人；而且，昨天佐助在出警局时给自己戴上的手表型定位呼叫仪也不在——虽然佐助说如果遇到危险，摁下手表侧面的按钮，就能直接连通到他的手机上进行呼救，不过这个仪器还是用来监视自己的多吧。

他不讨厌佐助，甚至有些喜欢他，甚至崇拜——佐助懂得很多知识，也超厉害，他说要带自己出去那些警察也不敢反对。不如带着佐助一起逃跑——

忽然，鸣人的手臂动了动。面码吓得抬起了头，正对上和自已一样澄蓝的眼睛。

“你醒了啊面码？饿了吗？我下去做饭。”他抹抹眼角，翻身看了眼床头的闹钟，“奇怪，谁把闹钟关了······”

还未走到门边，他又想起什么似的折回来，出其不意地在面码的额头烙下一个热乎乎的吻。

“再睡会。”他悄声叮嘱。

面码脸上一红，转身窝进佐助怀里不知在想些什么。

··································································

早饭是培根加鸡蛋。佐助仔细地把面码梳洗整齐，才带他来到餐厅。

鸣人笑嘻嘻地递上一杯牛奶。

“面码，你知道我为什么长这么高？就是因为我天天喝牛奶！”

佐助将切好的番茄和蔬菜沙拉拨到面码盘中，说道：“知道为什么鸣人长得比我矮？因为他小时候不肯吃蔬菜！”

“······”

面码苦着脸，小口扒拉完盘里的蔬菜。

这时，佐助递上一小杯番茄汁，为了符合儿童的偏好，佐助甚至昧着原则在里面添了蜂蜜。

“面码，你学过画画吗？”

“没有。”

“音乐呢？”

“没有。”

“你们主要学些什么？”

面码把吸管嘬得吱吱响。

“就是听广播啦，认字啦，读书啦，还有做操。”他认真地答道。

“做操？”

“就是老师教我们的体操。”面码放下手里的玻璃杯，像个小机器人一样活动着手脚。

“还有呢？”

“没有了。”

“······读书是你读之前和我们说过的话吗？”

“是啊，我们每天都要背一遍呢！”

佐助拿出一本画册——这是供初识字者学习的立体故事绘本。

“能把书里的故事念给我听吗？”

面码接过书，好奇地翻开第一眼。里面画着的小动物如同活过来一样直起身，站在书页上。书里的文字十分简单，一个画面通常只对应一句话。

即使这样，面码依然念得十分吃力，一句话都说不顺。他不停地把书打开又合上，好像在玩着什么有趣的玩具。

佐助叹了一口气，翻开第一页，手指点在那行字上。从书里传来女性机械声。

“从前，有一只狐狸。”

“从前，有一只狐狸。”面码重复了一遍。

“面码，你认为你和你的同伴，谁的学习成绩更好？”

“我啊。”

“为什么？”

“我在班上成绩一直是优呢！”

“有排名吗？”

“没有。”

“大概能排第几？”

“唔······第一吧，老师常夸我背得顺。”

“班上一共几个人。”

面码有些犹豫，他的眼珠转了一圈。

“好像，好像三十几个吧。”

佐助微微一笑，温柔地揉了揉他的黑发。

“这样看来，面码的确很优秀。”

面码昂着头，像一只神气活现的小公鸡。

趁着面码在客厅里玩着那本画册，鸣人偷偷拉着佐助上了二楼房间。

“怎么样啊我说？”

“背后的人很聪明。”佐助轻声说道，“非常擅长控制人的思想，除此之外，还有其他孩子和面码一样被控制，三十个不到。”

“你怎么知道？”

佐助瞥了他一眼：“你刚刚不都在旁边听他说话吗？”

“可他说有三十多个啊！”

“他说的你也信？”佐助嗤之以鼻，“你没看到他在我面前一直都表现得争强好胜吗？三十几这个数字肯定夸大。”

“······”

“一会我带面码去社区内的便利店买画笔。”

鸣人点点头，心里清楚接下来他会故意让面码画图，然后根据这些图像推测他的心理和背后推手。

“不过中午你打算怎么解决午饭？我今天要去警局一趟，开会。”

警部每周一都有例会，这次的例会由于军部的介入，改到周二。

“便当。”

“那么难吃你也吃得下去？”

“我不会做饭。”

“那我现在烧好菜放冰箱里，中午你拿出来和面码吃。”鸣人想了想，“晚上我早点回来给你们煮拉面。”

佐助点点头，“我要吃番茄味的，不要加牛奶，糖也不要。晚上早点回来。”

鸣人感觉自己彻底沦为佐助和面码的保姆。他认命地看着两人走出家门，抄起了很久不用的锅铲。

··············································································

例会十分无聊。鸣人作为卡卡西的代表发言人，从早说到晚，重复了一遍又一遍面码的情况。傍晚时刻，他通过暗哨的监视器看见佐助带着面码回到家后，更加坐不住，便找了个由头溜出会场直接奔回了家。

六点准时到家的他受到了前所未有的热烈欢迎。

“快去做饭。”佐助把他推进厨房。

“我知道啊我说。”鸣人一边关上厨房的玻璃门一边系上围裙，“今天有什么收获？”

佐助递上面码的画。画上好像打翻了颜料瓶，涂得乱七八糟。

“这代表什么？”鸣人忍不住问道。

“代表他以前没画过画，也没有画画的天分”佐助不耐烦地说，“他不会握笔，看来那些背后的人很谨慎。”

“······我以为你会说这代表受到长期压抑的人导致的扭曲变态的心理，表现出极度向往自由但从不敢表露出的特质，因此在作画上十分奔放。”

“鸣人，如果你去写小说，应该会很受欢迎。”佐助鄙夷地看着他，“和你说了多少次，脑科学不是玄学，我怎么可能从这些画画里看出他在想什么！”

“那你让他画画有什么用？”

“当然有用！禁锢思想的最直接方法就是限制对艺术的接触。我让面码接触艺术就是让他对原生思想产生怀疑和抗拒。”

“······”鸣人把葱白切得咔咔响。

“还有，他说他以前住的地方有两层楼，有十几个房间，每个房间住两个人。周围有很多树，除了常驻的老师，有可能是四个到六个，隔几个月会有两三个人过来检查教学或者送新的孩子进来，他从来没有见过送生活必需品的人。那些老师应该来自木叶，因为面码虽然几乎没有出过楼，却能说出一些木叶的地点和特色，很可能是听那些老师说的。”佐助皱了皱眉，“但我总觉得他说得很含糊，像说谎又不像。”

“你说的有点接近幼儿园或者福利院的感觉。我想先往这两个方面查查。”

不过整个木叶有九家孤儿院，200多所幼儿园，外加120多所疗养院，工作量巨大。

“如果能问出名字来最快。”佐助说道，“他看来不太想说，上面的信息都是他无意间透露给我的。不过可以试一试。”

“怎么试？”

“军属区有图书馆吗？”

“有。”

“你去查一查有没有介绍孤儿院或疗养院的书，放到稍微显眼的地方告诉我，我会借口带他看风景画，让他看看那些图。”

鸣人点点头。

“还有，我把他明天的行程写到纸上了，你准备一下。让卡卡西也准备。”

“卡卡西老师？他要准备什么？”

“我想明晚带他去卡卡西家，他家有帕克。”

鸣人看着水池里泡得碧绿的海带，忍不住替卡卡西和帕克默哀起来。

·····································································

事情进行得十二分顺利。鸣人暗中租下整个图书馆，按照佐助的吩咐，不仅将介绍木叶风景和建筑的书或明或暗地穿插在各个书架上，还在墙上张贴了不少海报。

很快。佐助也发现，当他向面码指出木叶第一孤儿院的时候，他开始坐立不安，甚至趁着自己借口离开的时候偷偷将介绍第一孤儿院的书拿下来重新翻看插图。

第一孤儿院成了案件的焦点。这所孤儿院早在木叶建成时就已成立，第一任院长同时也是当时的军部医疗科科长。后来随着木叶军政分离，孤儿院也作为专门的福利机构拥有专项财务拨款。时至今日，木叶第一孤儿院早已成为木叶最大孤儿院，设施齐全，管理规范，成为木叶对外展示形象的窗口之一。现任馆长叫做信乐里，是个肥胖的中年男人，常年笑眯眯得如同一尊弥勒佛。

如果涉及木叶第一孤儿院，那么势必牵连出一长串的名单。佐助给出的信息如同一把双刃剑，刺得鸣人直头疼。好在他被告知只需要负责面码这块，关于第一孤儿院的调查交给了佐井。鸣人相信佐井的实力，只是听说昨天军部的负责人织田光“大驾光临”，和卡卡西聊了不到半个小时，不知道接下来卡卡西老师会如何平衡硬插一脚的军部呢？

不过这些他现在都毋需担心。

鸣人推开门，在玄关大喊了一声“我回来了”，面码挥舞着一把短短的木剑，欢快地跑到他面前。

“今天佐助可厉害了！在幼儿园把那个欺负人的家长打败了！”他的眼睛闪闪发亮。

鸣人不由得笑起来。他抱起面码，来了个举高高。

“是吗？和我说说佐助是怎么打败他的？”

事实上，佐助和面码这一天的行程他都看得清清楚楚。包括佐助怎样带他参加军属区内部幼儿园的户外课堂展示课，如何在道场上把那个自以为是的家长打得不得不夹着尾巴做人。

佐助从客厅里做出来，表情阴沉地都快滴下水。

“快去做饭。”他催促着把鸣人推进厨房，关上门。

“别这么心急嘛，佐助。不知道的人还以为你欲求不满。”鸣人半开着玩笑系上围裙。

“一会吃完饭，你把面码打一顿。”

“哈？”

“我说打一顿。”他不耐烦地说道，“听不懂吗？”

“为什么啊我说？”鸣人拽住他的一只手，忽然眼珠子转了转，“等等，为什么是我来打？”

“他今天把水泼到我的电脑上，现在电脑已经当机。”佐助非常冷漠，“当然是你。因为我扮演的角色一直是高大完美的偶像型慈父，不适合打他。”

“那我怎么就适合了？”

“你本职是警察。他对警察一直不喜欢。”

“可他已经开始接受我了。你这是职业歧视！”

佐助侧着头考虑了一会，喃喃说道：“我打也行，打死算了······”

鸣人骚了骚短发，叹了口气。

“好吧，我打我打。由头呢？他把水洒在你电脑上？”

“当然不是。你晚上把饭做得难吃点，他肯定不愿吃。到时候你就以不好好吃饭为由头打他一顿。”

“······”鸣人无话可说。

好人你来做，坏人我来做，是吗？他愤怒地想，眼光落在一旁的糖袋。

············································································

面码有些不安。他将洗碗机里的碗碟一个一个拿出来，递给身旁的佐助，由佐助放进橱柜。

昨天晚上，他被鸣人打了几下屁股，虽然不重，但想起来还是觉得委屈。

昨晚晚饭鸣人做得甜得发齁，他吃不下去。连佐助也吃得脸色发青！结果鸣人还是就着自己不肯好好吃饭这个由头打了自己，要不是佐助拦着，估计要打好一阵了。

他偷偷地瞧了一眼佐助。

佐助并没有任何表情。他会不会心里也认为自己是个爱挑食的小孩，因而不喜欢自己？今天已经是第五天，明天他们就要回警局，到时候就会分开，或许自己再也没法见到佐助。

佐助把碗柜合上，突然感觉腿上多了一个挂件。

“又怎么了？”

“想抱抱。”

他抱住面码，坐进柔软的沙发。一会从他的怀里传来低低的抽泣。

“怎么了面码？”佐助轻轻拍着面码的后背，脸庞蹭过他微微泛黄的短发。

面码不说话，抽泣得更凶。

佐助亲亲他的额头，将他从自己怀里拉出来。

“我，我不想离开你。”面码的眼泪如同断了线的珠子，他一边哭喊一边大喘着气。

佐助揉了把他乱七八糟的黑发。

“我收养你好不好？”

面码愣住了。随即他胡乱点起头。

“说话一定要算话啊！”他紧紧拉住佐助的衣袖。

“嗯。我们拉勾好吗？”

面码扑进他怀里，放声大哭。

···································································

来接面码的，除了木叶丸，前后还有两辆安保车。

木叶丸按照鸣人的指示，先来到了军部。卡卡西副总监正在会议室和军部的协同负责人织田光讨论案情。

佐助不得不暂时将面码交给木叶丸看护。

“如果有什么事，记住，摁下手表侧面的按钮，我会立刻接到信息。”

面码拽住他的袖口，眼圈红了大半。

“佐助你不会不回来吧？”

“当然不会，一会我就回来。”佐助软言软语地安慰他。

好不容易才安抚完面码，鸣人和他走进会议室。

军部的会议室除了正门，四面均是密不透风的墙体，上面有一个狭窄的通气扇，定期检查。整个会议室也安装了信号屏蔽系统，只是今天，在卡卡西的一再要求下，被强行关闭。

军部的织田光，森乃正襟危坐，织田光的秘书正通过会议室中间的光球，详细汇报目前搜寻到的所有信息。他的声音如同电车的机械播音，听得鸣人直打瞌睡。环顾四周，他看见卡卡西老师正在偷偷摸摸地翻着手机看小说，另一边佐井倒是一脸认真，而佐助依然面无表情。

“目前的情况就是这样。木叶第一孤儿院经过我们的排查，没有任何问题。所以我们怀疑你们警部给出的信息根本有误。”

真是毫不留情，啧啧。鸣人心想。对于木叶第一孤儿院的排查工作本应当由佐井完成，但织田光却以进展缓慢为由，竟然不进行预调查，直接派出小队突击，结果不仅一无所获，还弄得木叶第一孤儿院的员工怨声载道。

“排查不出来是你们的问题。”鸣人干脆地回过去。

织田光冷冷地看着鸣人，然后目光掠过佐助。他向秘书点头示意。

光屏闪烁，画面流转，出现佐助上课的照片。

“我记得，佐助君三个月前曾经在木叶大学进行公开讲课吧？内容是关于预防和治疗老年痴呆的主题。”

“好像是有这么回事。”

织田光和秘书对视了一眼。下一秒光屏上出现另一张照片。

照片经过了放大处理，其中一角佐助和会上的某个人在说些什么。

鸣人一眼就看出门道。那个和佐助交谈的人，正是他上个月破获的诈骗案的主谋之一。

“这个人你认识吗？”秘书将照片放大，看向佐助“井上树，他是一起针对老年人诈骗案的主谋。”

“不记得了。”

“他诈骗的资金高达上亿，有很多老人因此跳楼。”

“是吗？”

“我记得在会上，佐助君提过不少如何获取老年人信任的方法，例如给予他们急需的控制力等等。”

“好像说过。”

“有证人表示，井上曾经在会后和你聊了很久。”

“大概吧。”

“你向他提供了如何骗取老年人信任的方法，造成了这起诈骗案。”

“这两个案子有关联吗我说？”鸣人忍不住站起身。

“当然有关系。一个向诈骗犯提供信息的人，本身也有犯罪的倾向，因此我认为他提供的信息不可信。”

“但你们也没有证据表明佐助知情这个人是诈骗犯。”

“所以我们认为需要先对佐助君进行调查，确保他没有犯罪倾向。”

竟然用这种手段转移案件重点，用来掩盖自己的错误吗？

鸣人气血沸腾，指甲狠狠嵌入手心。他已经顾不得到底是谁把这个信息泄露给织田光，这种他刚想理论，却被卡卡西暗地里拉住。就在这时，佐助的手机发出滴滴的警报。

佐助拿起手机，只看了一眼，便迅速往外走。

“你去哪？”织田光反应迅速，他迅速摁下面板上的警报系统。

门被推开，两个穿着军装的大汉走了进来。

佐助猛地扑向其中一个大汉，一记手刀趁他后退的档口，抽出他腰带上的军用匕首。锐利的刀光瞬间撕裂空气，另一个大汉已然反应过来，他格住佐助握着刀的左手，顺手抽出匕首划向他的胸膛。

而这边，鸣人趁着所有人的注意力都在佐助身上，迅速越过桌面，如同一只轻巧的猎犬，瞬息之间跳到织田光的面前，抓住他的双手反剪在背后，一只手扼住他的咽喉。

“让他们停下。”他厉声喊道。

“你有什么资格命令我！”织田光挣扎着。

扼住他咽喉的手不由地加重几分力道。织田光不由发出惨叫声。

“你们谁敢过来，我就杀了他。”鸣人大声警告。那两个大汉果然迟疑起来。佐助趁此时机，将两人打翻在地，并用刀柄狠狠打在他们的后脑勺上，把他们彻底打晕。

“你这是造反。”织田光的秘书尖叫道，他颤抖地指向森乃，“快，快阻止他。”

森乃慢腾腾地看了他一眼，象征性地说了一句：“不要乱来。”

鸣人理都没理，狠狠地把织田光的脑袋按在桌上摩擦。

“你把面码怎么了？你是不是趁机想对他做什么？”

织田光咬紧牙关，死活不肯松口。

“鸣人，快住手，怎么能对负责人和他的秘书动手。”卡卡西站起身，不紧不慢地出声阻止。

鸣人瞬间明白卡卡西的意思。

他抓住织田光的头，一把撞在桌子上，把他震晕。森乃见状，上前随手和他比划了两招，便也被“打倒”在地。

“快拦住他啊！”织田光的秘书忍不住居然躲在佐井的身后。

鸣人皱了皱眉，迅速抓住他的一只手，把他拖出来，然后几下子又把佐井“踹晕”。

卡卡西见状，也乐得往地上一趴，装死。

这下，整个会议室只剩下三个站着的人。

织田光的秘书双腿发软，跪坐在地上不断求饶。鸣人嫌弃地盯着他糊了满脸的鼻涕，踹了一脚问道：“你们把面码怎么了？”

“不关我的事啊，我都是听命行事而已。”他带着哭腔说道，“那个小孩在地下二楼的实验室，织田光说要用新开发的什么采集器，几个小时就什么都能知道了——我，我什么都说了啊，你们放了我吧，求你们了。”

秘书伏在地上，抖得像个筛子。

“我问你，怎么去那里？”

“钥匙织田光身上有，是，是张磁片。”

鸣人走到织田光的身边，从上到下搜了搜，终于从上衣暗袋里掏出一张磁片。

“是这张吗？”

秘书忙不迭地点点头。

“实验室有几个人把守？一共几个房间？”

“我，我不知道。我没进去过。我说的都是真话，我没资格进去，你们要相信我！”他不断重复着这几句。

鸣人一拳打晕秘书。

“地下二层只有一楼最左边的电梯才能下去，有密码。”躺在地上的森乃闭着眼说道。

“为什么帮我们？”鸣人走到森乃的身边问道。

“我只是不想帮他们。”

森乃报出一串号码。

鸣人走到大门边，虚掩的大门外传来窸窸窣窣地跑步声。鸣人心里咯噔了一下，他把佐助护在身后，两人飞速地向走廊尽头的电梯跑去。

“抓住他们。”大厅里有人喊道。几个穿着军装的军人猛地扑上去。其中一个抓住鸣人的手腕。

“你先走。”鸣人连头都没回。他的手腕灵巧地一抖，宛如一条滑溜的蛇，从敌人的手中挣开。

佐助也没有回头，他毫不犹豫地冲到电梯旁。幸好电梯正好在一楼，但电梯面板上并没有-2楼的显示。

佐助输入那串密码，从扬声器里传来机械女声。

“您要去的是负二层，请再输入一次密码重新确认。”

佐助重新输入一次。液晶面板闪烁，显示出-2的字样，接着电梯徐徐下降，缓缓停下。他靠在门边，侧过身观察着电梯外部。

负二层的格局和上面的大楼完全不一样。电梯外是一扇毛玻璃门，完全遮住另一侧的实验室，墙上装着刷卡装置和对讲机。整个楼层十分安静，听不见一点声音。

佐助从电梯里走出来，拿出那张磁卡。

“滴——”玻璃门打开，实验室的内部一览无余。一条直通到底的走廊，道路尽头是两条分岔。走廊两边实验室紧闭。佐助试探地握住最近的一个实验室大门门把转动了一下，没有任何反应。

佐助心下烦躁。面码的定位十分模糊，他没有办法确定准确地址。

他深深吸了口气，摸着门一个一个试探地走过去。所有的房门都被紧锁。只有尽头右侧第三个房间裂开一道门缝。他紧靠着墙壁，迅速无声地靠近门边。

房间中央放着一台潜意识图像采集器，和佐助之前了解的极其相似。而一个穿着白大褂的实验人员正在仪器前调整着什么。面码闭着眼，被绑在旁边的椅子上，他的头上戴着很多电位采集器。

“砰”的一声，佐助闯进门，没等那个实验人员反应过来，一把刀已经架在他的脖子上。

“你，你是谁？”那个实验人员惊恐地问道。这时佐助才看清她的面容。

——长田瑞，精神病学教授，她的实验室就在大蛇丸对面，佐助曾见过她几次，她墨绿色的短发好像水蛇一般，因此也被科学界的人称作“美杜莎”，曾一度因为实验设计不合道德而差点被赶出科学界。

佐助冷冷地把她踢到一边。

长田瑞捂着肚子愤恨地望着他，右手哆嗦着摸向白大褂的口袋。

然而佐助比她反应更快。他瞬间扑上去，一把拉开她的右手，把她惯在地上，接着从她的口袋里摸出一把小巧的枪。

“你的胆子可真够大，军部大楼可是禁枪的。”他的手指在保险栓上摩挲。

“你，你要干嘛？”她惊恐地退缩着，紧贴上冰冷的墙壁。

“是谁指示你做这种事的？”

“织田光的秘书，还，还有他的手下，叫，叫天上泷。这是军部的意思，只要我能从这个孩子的脑袋里掏出他们想要的东西，就会提供我大笔的实验资金。我说的都是真话，你别杀我！”

就在这时，两个穿着军装的大汉出现在门口。瞬间，佐助拉下保险栓。

黑洞洞的三个枪口相对，空气在这一刻凝固。

“救救我，这个人手上有枪，他要杀了我！快救——”

长田瑞如同见到一根救命稻草，扑向其中一个军人。

“砰！”凝固的空气被撕裂，那个军人毫不犹豫地向长田瑞开了几枪。血液飞溅，长田瑞贴着墙壁缓缓倒下。

佐助反应极快，他抱起面码，猫下腰，迅速地躲在潜意识图像采集器的后面。子弹打在仪器上，碎屑四散，跌落在地上。

——难道他们连面码的命也不顾，为什么？！已经来不及分析，佐助把面码靠在机器背后，手里拿着枪，盘算着如何突围。

对方是两个训练有素的军人，武器很明显是警卫专用的手枪，除非有人帮忙——

就在这时，灯灭了，实验室刹那间陷入黑暗。佐助心里一动，飞快地捡起一块碎片，扔向左边。

碎块“咕噜咕噜”地在黑暗中滚动，如同一声惊雷，瞬间惊起一片火花。

同时，佐助从右侧探出小半个肩膀，对准最近的闪光方向，一连射出好几颗子弹。

忽然强大的力道将他扯倒在地，左肩剧痛，“哐当”一声，他手中的小型枪滑进黑暗。温热的液体划过手臂，佐助顾不得这些，他伏在地上一寸一寸摸索着那把枪。

实验室骤亮，佐助心里猛然一跳。

——难道真的要死在这里？

枪声戛然而止。

他勉力支起身。看见那两个军人全部倒在地上，其中一个身下鲜血如注。门口站着一个穿着白色大褂的紫发女人，发髻旁还插着朵花。她神色淡漠，手里举着一把电击枪。

“离开这里。”她说道。

佐助探究地盯着她，但最终什么也没问。他站起身，抱着面码，默默离开实验室。

他的脚步声消失在走廊，紫发女人见他离开，走到角落，捡起那把属于长田瑞的枪。

生亦何欢，死亦何惧，世人一生，不过尘归尘，土归土。

她对准那个中了电击枪倒在地上的人，扣下扳机。

佐助靠在电梯门内侧，全身发冷，暗红色的血液浸透了他半边衬衫，怀中唯一的热源睡得十分不安稳，小眼紧闭，眉头攒成一团。

——不知道鸣人有没有解决那些军部的人。他拂去面码额上细密的汗珠。

电梯门缓缓打开。

映入眼帘的是鸣人宽大的后背。他的前面，有很多穿着警服的人，也有很多穿着军服的人。人声鼎沸，一片混乱。

鸣人回过头，焦急地向自己跑来。

佐助安心地闭上眼睛。

··········································································

医院里的消毒水味刺激着鸣人的嗅神经，他揉揉鼻子，走到佐助的病房前。

隔着观察窗，他看见佐助依然安静地躺在病床上。他的身边，坐着宇智波鼬，他正握着佐助的手。

鸣人站在窗前，默默地盯着这一幕，心中忽然涌出一丝羡慕。

——这就是亲人吗？

佐助从没有在他面前提过鼬，除了第一次见面，那时他们正好都参见了鼬的研讨会。他隐约地感觉这对兄弟的感情并不好，木叶大学内甚至传言佐助毕业后去别国深造就是为了离开鼬，即使回木叶后也不愿和他住在一起。

但那又怎样——血缘的关系，永远斩不断，如影随形，深入骨髓。

鸣人看了好一会，才慢慢转身离开。面码的病房在顶楼，有专人把守。他和看守的人打了招呼，并出示了文件。看守仔细审查了一番，才放他进去。

面码仍然昏睡着。据医生说，他并没有外伤，只是被注射了过量的麻醉剂，情况比严重失血的佐助安全多了。至今他已经昏睡快两天，虽然中途曾醒来一次，然而他一句话都没有说，只是愣愣地看着周围的一大群人，随后又重新陷入昏迷。

鸣人慢腾腾地撩过他额上的湿发。 

——我和面码一样，在这个世上，一个亲人都没有。他想，不过我比他幸运多了。我又三代爷爷的照顾，还有伊鲁卡老师，还有自来也老师，卡卡西老师。现在，我甚至拥有许多可以相互信任的同伴。

——好在，面码现在有了佐助。

额头抵上面码的眉心，他将源源不断的热量传给那瘦弱的身躯。

TBC

涉及文献：HARLOW 的 THE NATURE OF LOVE；儿童心理学；1984；狂热分子

狂热分子比乌合之众好看，相当于半本社会心理学

其他我都在胡说八道，赶紧写完第一部，强迫症晚期，救不了了，开了那么多设定，硬是没写到重点，服了自己，谁TM和我说架空好写········


	4. 第四章

这次的事件死了两个军部的保卫科人员和一个外聘的科研人员，在木叶高层掀起轩然大波。织田光以渎职罪被停职查办。

为了彻查事件，三代目派出纪检部中以中立和严苛著称的的检察官——紫阳负责调查。她是木叶五位最高检察长中唯一的女性，没有军部或者警部的背景，机械般的美貌让追求者退避三舍，做事一板一眼，曾当面批过森乃伊比喜刑讯逼供。她养了很多宠物，并用机械代替了那些动物的部分器官。“我需要这些改造的宠物来保护我的安全。”面对动保的指责她的回答安之若素。使得很多动保对她恨得牙痒痒却又无可奈何，例如鸣人就知道他的同学犬冢牙对她十分不满。犬冢一家都是爱犬人士，非常反感那些为了满足人类的需求，随意改造动物的行为。

虽然佐助和面码都没有醒来，但紫阳凭借现场勘察和同时在场的天上泷的口供，大概理清了事情的经过。两个军人身上的子弹伤口很明显来自于死者长田瑞手中的枪，而这把枪确实也属于长田瑞——交易记录显示她购于黑市，未登记注册。同时处于另一实验室的天上泷声称开始他听见佐助和长田瑞的争吵，于是便来到长田瑞所在的实验室。当他赶到时，佐助正抱走面码，而长田瑞，另外两位负责警卫的军人手里都拿着枪，所有人处于对峙中。正在此时，实验室灯灭了，接着整个实验室枪声不断，直到灯重新亮起来，就看见长田瑞和那两位军人均倒在血泊中，而佐助抱着面码倒在地上，肩上中了一枪。他的证词经过紫阳及其手下刑侦队的专业认证，被认为可靠度很高。

就在三代目，警部部长笹横和军部部长团藏刚松口气时，军部和警部就事件结果“到底该谁负责”这个问题吵得天翻地覆。双方相互指责对方故意隐瞒信息和恶意插手对方内务。军部认为警部办事不力是这次事件的主要原因，结果被警部的人讥笑“我们把线索都放在你们眼皮底下还不是没找出背后凶手”。

就在双方闹得不可开交时，卡卡西拿出上一次军部突袭木叶第一孤儿院的卷宗资料，交给鸣人。鸣人热泪盈眶同时表示卡卡西老师你不看亲热天堂了吗？

“别误会，这是笹横部长给我的。”卡卡西慢悠悠地掏出手机，“这个案件我交给你了鸣人。”他拍了拍爱徒的头，好像在调教自己的爱犬。

“我相信你。”

啊呸。

此时此刻，鸣人和小樱站在木叶第一孤儿院前面。前几分钟，他们刚征得了信乐院长的同意，可以在不打扰孤儿正常生活和学习的情况下，对孤儿院重新检查。

信乐里领着他们，如同参观一般，边走边介绍了整个孤儿院。包括宿舍区，学习室，游戏室，食堂，图书馆等等。一路上，鸣人看见不同年龄段的许多孩子。他们个个打扮得整齐干净，神色鲜活，轻松自在，看见鸣人他们，脸上显出孩童特有的好奇和兴奋；除此之外，孤儿院的老师也都显得干练有素，富有耐心，每位老师胸前都挂着铭牌，铭牌上写有他们的编号。

“我们孤儿院十分正规，所有孤儿都有记录，包括什么时候进来，什么时候被领养。老师也都有资格证和编号，管理严格，绝不会出错。”信乐里信心满满。

鸣人点点头。迎面走来许多成年人。其中一个小跑着，抱起一个小女孩。

“这些是今天前来接受审查的家长，全部经过仔细筛选。我绝不允许出现领养后再次遗弃的情况！”

“前来领养的人很多吗？”小樱问道。

“当然。前来领养的人有600多号。”信乐里的秘书——真空玉补充道，“但我们这里只有90多个孤儿，所以遴选更加谨慎。”

“能给我们看一下数据记录吗？”

“当然。”

真空玉和信乐里把鸣人和小樱引入数据室，房内的电脑里完整地记录着所有第一孤儿院的孩子的信息，包括何时入院，何时收养，收养人信息等等。甚至连近十年的纸质版原档也保存着。

“我们的记录全部按照要求整理的，有专人负责检查和录入。”

鸣人草草地翻开记录。记录本上果然记着孤儿院收养的孤儿的基本信息——入院时间，地点，身体状况，精神状况，负责人······详尽严谨，几乎挑不出错。

鸣人不大感兴趣。他将档案放回原处，便走了出来。

离开孤儿院，他和樱上了街角的警车。

“你觉得木叶第一孤儿院怎么样？”鸣人随手拉开车门。

“很正规，记录和账目也很完整。”樱想了想，打开记录仪。几寸大的悬浮光屏上开始播放刚刚录下的即时视频，“需要叫科技组的人来吗？他们能查出数据篡改记录。”

“不用。”鸣人盯着不断变化的图像，沉吟了一会说道，“你不觉得，这家孤儿院的孩子太过于健康了吗？”

“健康不好么？”

鸣人长叹一声。樱毕竟成长在普通家庭，并不了解孤儿院。

“我说的健康并不是你想的那个意思。我问你，为什么这些孩子会被遗弃？”

“他们的父母不想要他们了吧。”

“为什么不想要？”

“因为经济，或者——”樱突然恍然大悟。

“由于经济问题丢弃孩子的父母其实只能算少数，大部分孩子被遗弃的原因是生病。”

残疾或者有带有遗传病，需要花费大量的财力和人力来照顾——这才是遗弃的重要原因。

“事实上，我曾经去过一家孤儿院，那里的残障儿童非常多，比例高达90%，这也是各大福利院收养率低下的原因。”鸣人想起刚刚在第一孤儿院那些络绎不绝，前来咨询的家长，心里五味杂陈。

一边是供不应求的健康弃儿，一边是无人问津的残障儿童，对比着实强烈。

“第一孤儿院的孤儿残障率非常低，我估算了一下，不到20%，我不清楚送来的孩子的病愈率，如果病愈率十分高的话——”

鸣人没有继续说下去，但小樱清楚厉害关系。

“你怀疑第一孤儿院把那些不容易治愈的孩子送到了其他地方？”

“我可不相信第一孤儿院的孤儿正巧大部分都是健康的。”

“这事需要好好调查。可以让木叶丸派人暗中问问周边的住户或者商户，或许他们知道一些流言，如果第一孤儿院真把那些残障儿童送到别处，不可能不留下线索。”

“还有进出的司机，他们可能会知道些什么。这事可不能再让军部插手······”忽然鸣人想起了什么，他不顾樱的大喊，推开车门，直接从车上跳了下去。

“你先回警局和卡卡西老师汇报，我要去医院。”他大声说道，便如同一阵风消失在人群中。

·······················································

佐助背抵在床头，盯着对面的白墙。房间里只能听见换气扇的一点气流声。几小时前他刚从睡眠中醒来，随即就被医生和检察院的人围成一圈，轮流询问问题。

佐助心下有些不耐，他撇过脸，干脆地闭上眼，对这些人充耳不闻，直到他们知趣地退回去。

昏倒前的最后一幕他还记得。不知道现在面码怎么样了。他勉强支起身，左肩传来阵阵刺痛。

突然“哗啦”一声，鸣人大大咧咧地走进病房。

“佐助，你总算醒了，身体怎么样了我说？肩膀还疼吗？诶诶诶，我来帮你。”他忙不迭地托住佐助的后腰。

“有事吗？”佐助的语气一如既往的冷淡。

鸣人有些不好意思地挠挠头。

“佐助你怎么知道我有事？面码的事。我怀疑面码的眼睛动过手术，之前可能看不见东西。”他连珠带炮地丢下一串惊雷。

佐助当下诧异，他楞楞眼问道：“为什么这么说？”

“我查了之前你和他在图书馆的录像。他对各种福利院的图片一点反应都没有，直到你说出了木叶第一孤儿院的名字才有反应。另外刚刚我和他说要做眼部检查，他的反应很大，还咬了我一口。”鸣人拉开袖子，露出两排细小的牙印。

“你······”佐助气得柳眉竖立，眼睛里简直要冒火。鸣人平时看着聪明，怎么遇上感情的事就都一团糟？

他忍住火气问道：“面码现在呢？”

“把头蒙在被子里，就说想见你。”

“我现在就去见他。还有，鸣人你最近别在面码面前出现。”

········································································

鸣人在看护室外整整数了几千只羊，佐助才从面码的病房里出来。

“从明天开始，我和面码住同一间病房。”佐助毫不留情地丢下一个炸弹。

“啊？那可不行，这个要警部上层同意才可以，不止要和卡卡西老师说······”

“我就是通知你一声。”

“······”

他沿着椅背慢慢落座，缓了半晌，才继续开口。

“面码和我坦言，他从小就看不见东西。只是在刺杀前，老师安排他做了手术，所以现在恢复了视力。”他顿了顿，想起面码的画，“这是我的失误，之前有征兆我却忽略了。”

鸣人摇摇头。

“也不算。如果他曾做过眼部手术，那他记得做手术的医生吗？”

“我没有问。他的情绪太激动，必须让他放松下来再继续。”

“他······”

“面码已经答应去做眼部检查。”佐助打断了他。

鸣人扫过佐助缠着绷带的肩膀，舔了舔有些干裂的嘴唇。

“这段时间，辛苦你了。”

“职责所在。”

佐助语气冷淡，眼神却瞟向面码的看护室。鸣人轻笑了一声，刚想嘲讽他一番，手机响了。

卡卡西让他回警局。

鸣人不得不起身告辞。

“对了，你昏迷的时候，你哥来看你了。”他站在电梯里，挥挥手。

佐助有些惊讶，刚想说什么，电梯门已然关上。

·····································································

面码躺在床上，一双小眼圆溜溜地盯着佐助。

佐助就睡在他身边，和平常一样。他的左肩包着绷带，眼眉不自觉地拧成一团。

一定很疼吧？面码想。昨天佐助去医护室更换纱布后，嘴唇白得好像两片发糕。

他又想起昨天的眼部检查。佐助和他说眼睛恢复的不错，后期只要再进行一些小手术进行调整，自己的视力就可以和常人一样。这让他格外安心。

只要眼睛能和常人一样，佐助就肯定不会讨厌自己。

他慢慢伸出手指，像一个小熨斗一样，一点一点抹着他的皱纹。

倏地，佐助睁开眼睛。

“······”

“咕咕咕”两人的肚子同时发出抗议。

佐助翻了个身。

“早饭想吃什么？”

“嗯······番茄汁，鸡蛋。”

佐助摁下室内控制器。什么也没有的白墙上显示出生机勃勃的清晨窗景，整个房间好似沐浴在阳光中。他从冰箱里拿出番茄和两个鸡蛋，以及蛋糕。蛋糕是昨天鸣人的礼物，半糖南瓜味，成功换取了面码对鸣人的好感度。

房间里充斥起甜甜的食物香气。

两人安静地吃完早饭。佐助照例端来了一杯掺着蜂蜜的番茄汁。

面码知道佐助又要问他以前的事。

他喜欢和佐助说话，因为佐助懂得很多，比其他人都多；他也喜欢佐助，佐助很温暖，就像冬日的火，春天的雨。但他不愿意提及自己的老师，还有过去的同伴。他模糊地知道如果自己泄露了信息，他们就会被抓住，和自己以前一样，被拷问，被伤害，甚至遭受更痛苦的事。

“面码，你能说说给你做眼部手术的医生吗？”

“嗯······有好几个，我不知道他们长什么样，他们都穿着白大褂，带着口罩和帽子。”

“手术前后有什么让你印象深刻的事发生吗？”

“我听见有两个医生和老师吵过架。其中一个说话的时候老是发出嘶嘶声，像蛇一样。”

像蛇一样？佐助心里忍不住想起大蛇丸，大蛇丸对解剖和脑部手术确实拿手，但眼部手术他好像并不会。

想到面码的眼睛，佐助不禁有些心痛。那些利用他的人，只移植了人工角膜，用不了两年便会脱落，到时候面码依然会失明。除非移植义眼——不仅价格昂贵，而且需要等到成年以后才能动手术；或者接收志愿者捐赠的角膜——但目前捐赠的数目和需要的数目相比，简直杯水车薪。无论是哪种方法，都注定面码在未来几年中只能面临失明。

“如果给你再次听到他们的声音，你能分辨出吗？”

“能。”

佐助微微垂下眼睑，不知在想什么。过了一会，他轻声开口道：“面码，你能告诉我关于你老师的事吗？”

面码低下头，两条小短腿荡得好像秋千。

“如果我说的话，佐助你能不去抓他们吗？”

“······对不起，我不能。”

面码有些失望，随后他有些不甘地问道：“那你能保证如果抓了他们，不伤害他们吗？”

“······不能。”佐助说道，“我不能保证。但我能保证，我不会让你的同伴受到伤害，也能保证，让他们能够正常上学和生活。”

“那老师呢？你能让他们也安全吗？他们······他们也是好人。”

“······不能，我不能保证。”

面码有些难过地低下头。

“不愿意也没什么。”佐助拍拍他的头，没有一丝责备和为难，“你并没有做错。”

佐助心里微叹了一声。昨天鸣人和他提起，木叶第一幼儿园确实有疑点，但似乎难以调查。如果面码不愿说，那只能依靠鸣人。另外还有大蛇丸——突然怀疑他确实有些没道理，不过自己已经快十天没有和他联系，的确该回一趟实验室。

·····································································

鸣人接到佐助的电话时，正忙着调度手下的人员突袭木叶第一幼儿园原址。

就在前天，木叶丸从一个司机那打听到，离木叶第一幼儿园十几公里远的郊区山上，有被废弃的第一幼儿园原址，大概于六七十年前建立，鲜有人记得。鸣人毫不含糊，得知消息后立刻派木叶丸带着三个手下，暗中监察原址环境。经过两天的观察，木叶丸汇报整个原址外观完整，有打理过的痕迹，但周围并没有设立警戒，也没有生人进出的迹象。

佐助的最新消息无疑又给现状蒙上了一层阴影。面码从佐助带来的会议录像中，辨别出了当时给他做手术的两个人——大蛇丸和药师兜。但是，这两个人在十天前，参与了沙之国的学术交流会，已经乘坐飞机离开木叶。鸣人想了想，拨通了萌黄的内线，命令她带着几个手下去木叶大学调查大蛇丸的实验室。

安排妥当后，鸣人才和樱带着十个身手矫健的手下，赶去木叶第一幼儿园原址。原址地处偏僻，人迹罕至，如果想要做什么机密的研究，确实适合。当鸣人赶到时，木叶丸依然在密切观察。

“有什么新情况我说？”一见面，鸣人顾不上寒暄。

木叶丸无奈地摊手。

“一个人也没有。我用了高倍探测仪，但分院一点动静都没有，好像真的没人。”

“不过，也不像被废弃了几十年的样子。”鸣人拿着探测仪观察着分院，想起前几天军部突袭第一幼儿园的事，“倒像是刚离开的样子。按照计划，进行突击吧。”

他将带来的人，三人一组分成四个小队。自己带着两个小队前后突入，而樱负责带领另外两个小队，从左右突入。四个小队同时出发。

整个分院只有三层楼，第一层是三个大厅和两个办公室。大厅里只凌乱地堆放着一些桌椅，矮小破旧，很明显是给孩子用的；还有一些碗盆，布娃娃，都堆成一堆。上面的两层楼，每层都有八个房间，四个盥洗室。每个房间同样空荡荡。

很快，他们有条不紊地检查完整座分院，并发现院子的空地上留有烧焦的痕迹。

“看来他们很小心，能撤的都撤走了。我需要做现场勘察。”小樱叉着腰环视着院子。

两人不约而同地——终究晚了一步，这次又要无功而返了。

这时，鸣人的手机发出震动。来电显示是卡卡西。

“鸣人，你在木叶第一孤儿院的原址吗？”

“是啊，这里······”

“呆在那里，行动取消。”

“啊？可我刚检查完了整座原址啊！”

卡卡西沉默了一会，才说道：“信乐里自杀了。就在刚刚。”

“而且，在遗书里，他承认，为了保持第一孤儿院的领养率，他把许多残障儿童送到第一孤儿院原址，负责接头的人，叫做药师野乃宇。”

TBC

说明：事实上心理学里面可以根据图片测试人的心理，不过不是用让人画画这种形式，并且一般用于鉴别人的精神状态，例如是否有精神分裂等等。所以佐助一开始并没有考虑用图片测试测试面码的心理状态，因为没有意义。但心理学家研究过恢复视力的盲人画的失明时他们所看到的事物，有一定规律，佐助忽略的是这一点。根据是心理学的一本教科书，但我忘了叫啥名了，看的太多实在记不得···············

另外关于孤儿院90%的残疾数据来源于我国的孤儿统计数据，原始数据其实更高，不止90%，大部分儿童都是脑瘫啊，残疾啊，兔唇啊，健康的少，其实有很多病很好治但很多家长不愿意花钱，如果生病的是女孩····

关于面码维护曾经管控他的那些老师，原因出自于文献THE NATURE OF LOVE，科学实验指出，即使对幼儿进行虐待，在解救后这些幼儿依然只愿意呆在虐待他们的人身边，类似斯德哥尔摩综合症但不是，主要原因是长期接触产生的强烈依恋感。

其他都是胡说八道。好想撕掉，同人没有肉，就相当于ABO写清水文，我刚开始到底在想什么，想成佛？

架空他娘的一点都不好写！


	5. 第五章

经过鉴定，信乐里遗书的字迹确实和本人一致。在遗书里，他交代了刺杀木叶三代目火影的背后势力。

从二十五年前接手木叶第一孤儿院开始，为了提高领养率，获取更多的资金支持，信乐里秘密地和一位叫做药师野乃宇的教师合作，将第一孤儿院的旧址翻新，专门用来安置那些残疾或者得了顽疾很难被领养的孩子，除此之外，为了解决资金问题，他们同时和大蛇丸合作，允许对这些孩子进行治疗方面的尝试。只是没有料到药师野乃宇和大蛇丸竟然培养这些孤儿作为刺杀火影的武器。信乐里自知罪责难逃，只有以死谢罪。

很快，警部发出专信要求沙之国配合木叶将大蛇丸和药师兜遣返，但两人在下飞机的那天已失去踪迹，连所谓的交流会也子虚乌有。

三天后，南贺川的下游，漂来一具女尸。经过鉴定，确定是药师野乃宇。警部随即解剖了尸体，在她的手骨里，发现了存储芯片，确定是死后被人植入。

芯片里记录了第一孤儿院旧址的资金账目和人员名单。令人意外的是，里面大量转账账户虽然来自黑户，但经过技术部的分析，确定源头全部来自于军部部长志村团藏的秘书的私人账户。

志村团藏的秘书在逮捕过程中服毒自杀。而正在参加议会的团藏在会议结束后则否认这件事和自己有关，并坚称这是一场有预谋的栽赃。同日，志村团藏接受军保处调查，调查结果交至军事法庭。

而大蛇丸方面，所有和他有关的木叶大学教授都受到了严格的盘查，包括半年前由大蛇丸推荐进入木叶大学教学的宇智波佐助。因为除了涉及和大蛇丸的关系，同时他也涉及了几天织田光导致的枪击事件，他的审问由纪检部全权负责，警部从旁协助。面码则被暂时托付给鸣人。开始鸣人十分担心面码再次哭闹，出乎意料的是，这次面码十分乖巧，白天由鸣人带着来警局上班，顺便打听佐助的消息，晚上就和鸣人一起回家。

直到第二天晚上，洗完碗的鸣人看见面码又拿出木剑挥来挥去，显得十分认真，有些忍俊不禁，于是拿出一根擀面杖，和面码对打起来。结果两人玩的大汗淋漓，意犹未尽，趴在地上呈一大一小两个“大”字。

喘了会粗气，面码附在鸣人耳边，小声问道：“鸣人，你知道怎么变强大吗？”

鸣人不禁失笑着抹了把他额上的汗珠。

“为什么想变强大？”

“我想保护佐助啊。”面码想了想说道，“我知道，佐助受伤和现在被关都是因为我，我要变强大，让别人都不敢欺负他！”

谁敢欺负他？鸣人心想，脸上却摆出一副严肃的表情：“面码，你知道你现在的首要任务是什么？”

“什么？变强大？”

“当然不是！你的首要任务是长大。只有长大了，才能变强大。”

面码愈发迷糊。鸣人忍不住掐了把他红成猴屁股的小脸蛋，招来一记软软的勾拳。

“记住，你的任务是健康的长大，至于保护佐助，这是我们大人才需要做的事。如果下次遇到危险或者看见佐助遇到危险，要做的事是通知其他大人，而不是冲过去保护他，懂了吗？”

面码懵懵懂懂地点了个头，下一秒就被鸣人抱起来，来个好几个举高高。

佐助被审讯的同时，卡卡西也没有闲着。他让鸣人支开了佐井的手下，找了个由头，秘密把佐井招进内部审讯室。

“佐助的事是你对织田光泄露的？”

“······”

卡卡西拿出几张老旧的照片，照片上是一对长相相似的兄弟。

“这是你哥哥吧？”卡卡西指着照片中个子更高的一个人问道，“我已经查过了，他叫信是么？”

“······”

“他于两年前已经死亡。处理尸体的是药师野乃宇，她把这件事也记在了芯片中。”

佐井目光闪烁，愣了好一会，随即如释重负般弯下腰，仿佛瞬间老了好几岁。

“你们想知道什么？”

“背后指使你的是谁？”

“······志村团藏。”

“你给他提供了什么资料？”

“警部的人员调动和职务变化情况。”

“消息的传递方法呢？”

“向特定的网页邮箱发送信息。”

“中间人呢？”

“没有，如果有任务，也是直接发到特定的邮箱。”

审问连续不断进行了两个小时。末了，他把记录资料扔进碎纸机，伸了个懒腰说道：“你所说的，我都会一一查明，谢谢你的配合。”

“也谢谢你，卡卡西老师。”

这是卡卡西在离开之前听到的最后一句话。

“卡卡西老师，需要找科技组的人来帮忙吗？”刚走出审讯室，小樱就迎上去，她和鸣人都在隔离窗的另一边，一目了然。

“不用。随便查查就行。”

“如果佐井骗我们怎么办？”

“他没有理由骗我们。”卡卡西摆摆手，掏出手机，“他清楚，团藏已经彻底放弃他了。除了和我们合作，别无选择。而且，我们也表现出了诚意。”

“那后面该怎么办？”

“找个由头，放他假吧。期间找几个口风严实信得过的人，对他进行严密监视。”卡卡西想了想，“还是我来安排，你们暂时不用管。”

三日后，宇智波佐助的审讯结束。审讯结果认定他和大蛇丸并无太大牵扯，且他的口供和织田光导致的枪击事件中天上泷的口供大部分吻合。佐助被当场释放。

迎接他的是，面码的拥抱和鸣人的傻笑。

FIN

强迫症表示只想吃肉·············这篇没有啥文献，有也是和前面几章重合，不想提了，随便看看吧

这章是第一部的终章，留下很多疑点和后文的铺垫的，但是！但是我是真的没有填完坑·············


	6. 1.5部

1.5部 仲夏夜之梦

一道白光刺入二楼的卧房。床头柜上的闹钟显示现在晚上12点23分。

面码躺在佐助和鸣人之间，一手使出吃奶的劲拽着被鸣人卷走的被角，一手捶打着他的膀臂。大概被弄烦了，鸣人在梦中呓语了几句，翻了个身，随手将面码圈进怀里，粗壮的胳膊搭在佐助身上，睡的更香。

“······”挣扎了半天的面码满身大汗，自暴自弃般翻了个白眼。

——明天！明天一定要向佐助告状！他心中愤懑不平。

与此同时，窗外驶过的汽车中，另一个人也半躺在座椅上，大睁着双眼。

柴田封，率属木叶军部空军科，四十三岁，一双鹰眼目光犀利，不输二十岁的年轻人。现属三代目火影的专属飞机驾驶员之一。

汽车处于自动驾驶模式，时间显示板上的数字尽忠职守地向前迈进。

——12点24分。他在心中默数。手中名片上黑色的字体和夜晚融为一体。

路上人烟稀少，除了路灯和酒吧，整座城市都陷在浓浓的睡意中。道路十分通畅，行驶了十几分钟，汽车停了下来。

名片上的地址指向面前破旧的大楼502房间。老楼没有电梯，柴田封不得不亲自爬上五楼。

502房间的大门留着一道隙缝，传出郎朗人声。

“我这样做是有意增加我的苦痛，到那里去见他一面，归来仍是孤苦伶仃。”

柴田封敲了敲门。

诵读声停下。

“请进。”

柴田封推开房门。

房间里一片昏暗，壁灯投下的光辉如同朦胧的月色，堪堪分辨出周围的轮廓。房间正中央，是一张写字台，上面随意地堆放着各种书籍和几块红色的点心，书桌后坐着一个带着橙色漩涡状面具的人。真是怪异啊！柴田封想。由于工作习惯，他下意识地扫视了整个屋子。左边的橱柜里整齐地码着各种茶具和瓷罐，橱柜前放着一张折叠的躺椅。房间右边则是四排书架，架子上放着一个影碟机——柴田封能认出来还得多亏他在科普节目中看见过。

“您就是心理学专家鸢先生？”

戴面具的房主将手中的剧本搭在桌上，夸张地张开双臂。

“如果你们以为我来到此地真是一头狮子，我好命苦：不，我不是这样的东西：我是人，和别人一样——我就是鸢。欢迎欢迎，您是柴田封先生吧。”

“是。”柴田封局促地应了一声，“是我的同事介绍我来的。”

“我知道。我知道。”面具男摆摆手，“请坐。”

他示意着前方的躺椅。

柴田封小心地坐在躺椅边沿，依然盯着面具男的面具。

面具男站起身。

“我知道，初来这里的人总会有些担心——一个带着面具的人，是否真的可信。”他摸着面具上的花纹，“实际上，我从前遭遇了一场意外，破了相。为了不吓到周围的人，所以只好带面具。”他慢慢地掀起一边的面具，面具下露出半张狰狞的脸庞。过了几秒，面具男——鸢重新带上面具。

“没吓着您吧？”

“没······没有。”柴田封长吁了一口气，在躺椅上缓缓躺下。

鸢坐在躺椅旁的软椅上，用平稳的声音说道：“下面，照我说的做。”

“闭上眼睛，全身放松。”

“很好。吸气，紧绷肌肉——吐气，缓慢放松——放松——放松。再重复两次。”

柴田封照着他说的重复了两次。

“放松一些了吗？请睁开眼睛。”鸢轻声说道，“现在，请您说说您的问题吧。”

柴田封酝酿了一会，才开口说道：“大概两个月前吧，我在路上遇到一起跳楼自杀案。是个男的，和我差不多大吧，在我面前摔得粉身碎骨。”

他的呼吸变得急促起来。

“离我很近，血液甚至溅到我的脸上，吓了我一大跳。从那时起，空闲下来我总是禁不住想起这个情景。上个月，我的同事在驾驶飞机时出了意外，虽然没酿成什么大祸，但不知怎么的，我又想起那个场景，然后就开始莫名发抖，恶心出汗。以至于现在我一到高处，就会感到同样难受，全身乏力。”

柴田的脸色越来越难看，细密的汗珠从额头细细地渗出。

“你看，我是个飞行员，如果被别人知道得了这种恐惧症，就不能继续工作了——我的女儿刚考上大学，妻子也没有工作，我，我不能就这样退下来。如果能继续熬个几年，等资历够了，到那时转岗，就再也不用担心工资的问题。”

“您现在的问题是高空恐惧是吗？”

柴田封欲言又止。

“对。”他干干脆脆地承认，“我偷偷试过很多办法缓解。包括服用镇静药，反复去跳楼的地点重游，但都没有效果。我不知道该怎样才能克服这种恐惧。”

鸢轻笑了一声，站起身，走到书柜前，按下影碟机的开关，从里面传来缓慢悠扬的音乐声。

“事实上，高空恐惧十分常见，通常并不会影响人们的正常生活，无需纠正。只是之前的一些情景严重引发了您的其他心理问题，这些问题您可能平时并没有意识到，这些心理问题最后以高空恐惧作为发泄的替代品引发了现在的症状。我将会帮您找到问题的根源。”

“这浅薄无聊的剧情，其结果不过是个梦。”鸢自言自语着走到橱柜旁。

“不过首先，您必须先放松。”他晃晃手中的壶，“茶还是咖啡？”

·································································

面码啪啪拍了两下自己的小脸蛋。镜中的自己顶着两个淡淡的黑眼圈，神情恍惚。

——昨晚发生了什么来着？记不起来，算啦。

他洗漱完毕，像往常一样下楼。早餐是煎得嫩滑的蛋卷，和蔬菜鳕鱼沙拉，佐助做的。

吃完早餐，鸣人便开车和佐助一起送他去幼儿园。按照同龄人的进度，今年七月面码就应当进入小学，考虑到他的特殊性，鸣人死乞白赖地找上教育部的伊鲁卡，在软泡硬磨让面码插班进入面码参观过的军属内部幼儿园，以适应正常儿童的生活。

看着面码背着小书包，一蹦一跳走进校门。佐助重新上了车。

“早上能请个假吗，我要回木叶大学一趟。”

因为三代目被刺和大蛇丸的事，佐助近一个半月都处于停职配合调查阶段。

“时间还早呐，送你还来得及，不用······”

“我有事和你说。”佐助言简意赅，“你的事。”

他双唇紧抿，表情冰冷的好像一座石像，使得鸣人把嘴边的问话又咽了回去。

说是谈自己的事，但会不会其实就是谈面码的事呢？鸣人想。

距离三代目刺杀事件已经近两个月。案情虽然暂时告一段落，但关于木叶第一孤儿院的调查仍在继续。面码的身世资料很少，只有六年前他被丢到第一孤儿院的记录，完全没有父母的信息。考虑到他的特殊性，卡卡西预备给他安排一个可靠的监护人，同时重新落实户口。而这个监护人人选目前还未定下。

佐助肯定希望当面码的监护人吧。鸣人靠在椅背上想，汽车被设下目的地，自动驶向木叶大学，卡卡西老师昨天和自己说佐助直接向他递交了面码的监护人申请。

确实，佐助是个合适的人选——他和面码很合得来，也是这次事件的参与者之一。

汽车驶入木叶大学。四月末的大学里依旧飘着零散的晚樱花瓣，天气已经逐渐热起来，不少学生身着短袖，飞鸟般穿梭在校园大道上。

但佐助并没有领着鸣人去实验室，而是带他回了教师宿舍区。整个宿舍区只有三栋六层高的小楼。每层六至八个单间，每个单间都有独立卫生间。

佐助领着他，上了其中一栋的三楼。刚掏出钥匙，隔壁的房门吱呀一声打开了，一个白发鲨鱼牙，同样二十六七岁的人探出身。

“佐助？你总算回来啦！再不回来，教导主任要疯了！”他边说边关上门，眼神很快溜到一旁的鸣人，“欸，这人谁啊？很少见你带人回来，不会是你的这个吧~”

他伸出小拇指勾了勾，露出一个恶劣的笑容。

佐助把鸣人塞进房间，对门口的人说道：“水月，早上替我请假。”说完他“砰”的一声把水月关在了门外。

“你同事？”鸣人随口问道，环视着佐助的房间。房间并不大，只有五十多平，大门玄关左边是料理台，右手边则是厕所间。正对面墙上有一扇紧闭的窗户。没有客厅，走过玄关就是卧室。卧室中间放着一张大床，足够两人睡。鸣人走进卧室，扫见右侧墙角有书柜一体式书桌，上面堆满东西。

“是。”佐助从料理台下的橱柜里拿出一套茶具，朝他点头示意，“直接坐床。”

鸣人难以置信地看着他，下一秒抱住自己的双肩。

“佐，佐助！我，我不是那么随便的人我说！”

“······滚！”

由于长期无人，室内的空气沉闷潮湿。趁着佐助烧水沏茶的空挡，鸣人打开了窗户。

清新的空气混合着稀稀落落的蝉鸣声迎面扑来。听了好一会，他才走到床沿坐下。

佐助将茶托放在书桌上，摸着桌旁的转椅坐下。

“我说佐助，到底是什么重要的事要和我说？”

佐助没有立刻回答他，而是倒了半杯茶，递给他。

“先喝茶。慢慢喝，不要一口气。”

鸣人不知道他在想什么。只好接过小巧的搪瓷茶杯，杯体温润，晶莹剔透，十分赏心悦目。鸣人照着他说的话，小口啜饮，袅袅茶香在嘴里蔓延开，渗入躯干，遍体舒畅。

佐助接过鸣人手中的空杯，说道：“现在躺床上，闭上眼睛，全身放松——好，吸气，握紧拳头，肩膀往上，紧绷肌肉，缓慢吐气——对，放松。别睁眼，这样再做两次。”

鸣人躺在床上，照着他说的，一一完成。

“睁开眼睛。现在放松了吗？”

鸣人睁开眼点点头。

“很好。鸣人，告诉我，这个月你加了几次班？”

“加班？嗯——三次。”

“通常你一个月要加班几次？”

“大概——大概十几次？这个月我不是很忙。”

“真的吗？”佐助盯着他，“我问过小樱，她查过你二月份的加班记录，你几乎每天都要在警局待到十点十一点，周末只休过三天。”

“二月份有一个诈骗案······”

“不止是二月份吧。小樱和我说过，你几乎每天，每周，每个月都这样，她甚至担心有一天你会过劳死。”

“······有时候没办法，工作需要······”

“不是没办法。”佐助握住他的一只手，“你在逃避，逃避回家这件事。”

“不是······”

“我记得你小时候常常一个人在南贺川河畔走路，直到晚上是吗？”

“······”

“你不愿意回家。因为家里没有人，你觉得孤单。所以你选择了工作，全身心投入到工作中，就能让你有种被人需要的感觉，你就会觉得不再孤单。”

“你一直在欺骗自己。不是工作需要你，而是你需要工作。只有工作，才能让你有不被人抛弃的安全感。鸣人。”

鸣人撇过脸，躲开佐助的目光。

“面码和我住进来后，事情发生了转机，你回到家也能拥有这种被人需要的安全感，所以你不再需要用工作逃避孤独。但是，面码和我总有一天会离开，到那时你就会恢复到以前的状态。”

“你······想说什么，佐助？”

“你必须正视这个问题，不能再逃避了，鸣人。”

“我没有办法，我不想再一个人了。”

“当然有办法。”佐助俯身凑近，温热的气息洒在鸣人的颈间，“结婚，找个人结婚。”

·································································

面码胆战心惊地坐在副驾驶座上，鸣人散发出的低气压碾得他连气都不敢大喘。

说起来也许最近工作太多，鸣人这几天晚上都要忙到自己都睡下了才回家，脸色也不大好。好在佐助虽然也复职，但工作时间弹性大，总能准时接自己，这几天还带自己去他的实验室和宿舍转悠。

“面码，这几天幼儿园怎么样？”鸣人打破了沉默。

“很好啊。老师教我认了好多字，还教我画画，吹笛子。”面码想了想，问道，“鸣人，今天放学你还是没空来接我吗？”

“怎么了？想我了？佐助是不是又不让你吃零食？”鸣人半开着玩笑。

“不是啦。只是佐助的实验室太可怕，我不······”

“他带你去他的实验室了？”鸣人的嗓音瞬间提高。

“对啊。我去了他的实验室还有宿舍。佐助还问我想不想住在木叶大学呢。”

“你想吗？”

面码歪着头若有所思：“还行吧。不过我更喜欢鸣人你家。”

鸣人不再说话。面码悄悄瞥了他一眼——他的嘴唇抿成一条直线，脸色阴沉得好像一座快要爆发的火山。

幼儿园就在眼前。鸣人取消自动驾驶，直径从校门前开过。

“鸣人！过啦！”面码连忙拽住他。

但直到过了一个转弯，鸣人才停下。

“你在车里等我一会。”鸣人安抚似的摸了把他的头，便拿着手机下了车。

透过车窗，面码看见鸣人拨了几个号码。他的脸色越来越难看，最后他把手机挂断，重新上了车。

“面码，今天我带你去游乐园玩好吗？”

“但是我今天还要上课······”

“不上课了，我会和老师请假。”

“但是如果被佐助知道了······”

“知道了也不会把你怎么样，有我顶着，怕什么。”鸣人拍拍胸脯，“还有上次你想买的须佐高达和九尾玩偶，想要吗？”

“想~”

两人直玩到夕阳西下，才回到家。面码一手拿着须佐高达，一手拿着九尾玩偶，忐忑不安地走进客厅。

九喇嘛在进门时已经好心提醒过——佐助已经在家里等了他们三个小时。

“佐助？”面码试探地叫唤了一声。

佐助就坐在沙发上。

“嗯。今天玩得怎么样？”

“很开心。鸣人带我去玩的，还给我买了玩偶。你看！”他举起手里的玩具。

佐助站起身，接过他手里的玩偶。

“吃过晚饭了吗？”

“吃过啦，鸣人带我去吃拉面啦！”

“快去洗澡吧，不早了。”

面码扑到他怀里，蹭了好一会，才拿着玩偶上楼。

直到面码的身影完全消失。佐助才转过身。

“你带着他逃学？”

“不过逃一天课而已，大不了以后补回来。”鸣人满不在乎地往沙发上一靠。

佐助在对面不动神色地坐下。

好一会儿，鸣人开口问道。

“你带他去木叶大学了？”

“······”

“你还问他想不想住在木叶大学里，和你一起。”

“······”

“他说不喜欢住那里，更喜欢住我家。”

“会习惯的。”

鸣人撇过头，却什么也没说。过了好一会，又漫不经心般转过头直直望着他。

“你最近和小樱联系了？”

“对。我让她最近多多上心，帮你介绍交往对象。”

“······你还和雏田联系了？日向雏田。”

“我和她聊过几句，她对你有意思。上次面码被军部抓去的时候，她为了救你不顾一切地拉电闸拖延时间。”佐助面无表情，“人也不错，我以为这种大小姐很······”

“你当你是谁？”鸣人扯着嗓子尖锐地打断他，怒火中烧，“无所不知，无所不能的神吗？你考虑过我的感受吗？考虑过面码的感受吗？”

“我是为了你，也是为了面码。总有一天你会结婚，到时候面码······”

“为了我，为了面码就可以不顾我们的感受，一声不吭安排我们的生活？”鸣人几乎快跳起来，“对。你说的都对。面码总有一天会离开我，长痛不如短痛，结婚也是我最好的出路。但那都仅仅是对的事。我明确的告诉你，我不喜欢你给我出的主意，也不喜欢你强加给面码的选择。”他站起身，“我今天和卡卡西老师通过电话，我也要做面码的监护人。”

“活在这个世界上并非一定要做正确的事。”鸣人丢下这句话，便头也不回地离开客厅。  
·····································································

木叶军属幼儿园的午餐多种多样，每天都不重复。例如今天的份例是面码最喜欢的番茄盖饭，配上金黄的甜玉米粒，青嫩嫩的菠菜，用模具摆成猫咪造型，十分勾人食欲。

面码用叉子戳着玉米粒，把饭盒震得咔咔作响。

“面码，你不吃吗？我能用菠菜换番茄吗？”旁边棕发的女孩直勾勾地盯着他的饭盒。

“你想要的话，随便拿。我都没动过。”面码把饭盘推到她面前。

“你不吃吗？那我们吃了！”前面的男孩转过身，叉子迫不及待地伸向玉米粒。

“不吃。我早饭吃太多。还撑着呢。”面码早饭吃了两人份。一份佐助做的，一份鸣人做的。

他看着自己的午饭被众人瓜分，叹了口气，把书包里的零食也倒在桌子上。

“想要零食也随便拿。”

“哇！面码你怎么带这么多吃的？”

“还有须佐高达的模型！各种型号！你的两个爸爸对你真好。我爸妈只肯给我买一个。”

“······”面码的眉头耸立得像座山峰。

这两天，鸣人和佐助跟竞赛似的，天天抢着给他买各种零食和玩具。一个人买了，另一个就会补给他双份。现在他的玩具成套，零食成灾，更惨的是——他已经连着好几天早餐和晚餐吃两人份的了。

——不能再这样下去了！实在吃不下啦！

“······我——我觉得这几天我的两个爸爸怪怪的。”

课堂里瞬间安静，下一秒，所有的孩子都围了上来。

“什么叫怪怪的？他们吵架了？”

面码把这几天的情况大致说了一遍。

“没戏了。他们肯定是吵架了要分居才讨好你。按照正常发展，他们有一天会问你你要跟谁，然后离婚，搞不好还要打官司，然后你就会跟着其中一个生活，过上有娘没爹的悲惨生活。”棕发的小女孩耸耸肩，“书里都这么说。”

“书里还说什么？”

“过几年，另一个就会过来死缠烂打求复合，这时就会有第三者插足，也许还有第四者和第五者，然后你就会出事，要么出车祸要么得绝症要么被绑架。”

所有的孩子都倒吸了一口凉气，脑瓜里闪现出同一幅画面——一个孩子可怜地躺在医院病床上，旁边医生拿着和笔一样粗的针筒缓缓扎下去——

“那怎么让他们和好？”面码连忙问道。

“我知道我知道。”一个戴着厚瓶底的男孩举起手，他俯下身，神秘兮兮地说道，“我看过那种书，那种书里说······”

“那种书是什么书？”

“就是那种，那种色色的书啦！”那个男孩胡乱摆摆手，“别管这些。那种书里说夫妻之间感情不好可以通过在床上打架的方式变好！面码，你的爸爸在床上打架吗？”

面码想了想，说道：“没有，他们打架都挺厉害的，但没有在床上打过。”

“这就对了，要想办法让他们在床上打一架，打得时间越久越好。”厚瓶底拍着大腿。

“但是，怎么让他们在床上打架啊？”

“书里说——只要晚上单独让他们睡在一张床上，他们就会打架。”

“啊？为什么他们一起睡会打架？”

“不知道，大概嫌热吧。”

“可是我平时和他们一起睡更热啊。”

“这——我就不知道了。书里说的。”厚瓶底摸摸鼻子，也有些迷糊。

不管怎样先试试看。面码在心底打定主意，反正也不会出现比现在更糟的情况。

第二天，面码一大早就来到教室。他一声不吭地坐到自己的座位上，眼底泛红。

“面码，奏效了吗？”厚瓶底热情地问道，连带着所有小朋友都凑了上去。

面码几乎快哭了出来。

“他，他们在沙发上打了一架。”他抽噎着，上气不接下气地把昨天发生的事描述了一遍。

昨天回家后，他就直接和佐助鸣人说要自己单独睡一个房间。结果刚说完，两人的眼都红了。佐助命令他上楼回房，还让九喇嘛看着自己。面码在房间里待了一会实在坐不住，拜托九喇嘛开了门，然后他发现——他俩竟然在沙发上打了起来。

“打得可厉害了，九喇嘛往他俩身上喷水都没用！鸣人把上衣脱了，佐助也把领带解了。最后两个人的脸都肿了！”面码带着哭腔说道，“吓死我了。我哪敢再说单独睡。”

周围一片安静，所有人大眼瞪小眼。

“我就说，厚瓶底不靠谱。他看的书都是编的，根本不能信。”一个高高胖胖，长的好像企鹅的女孩叉着腰瞪着眼忽然开口，顺便踢了一脚厚瓶底。

“你行你上啊！”厚瓶底揉揉被踢中的小腿肚。

“我听说过一个办法，绝对好使。”企鹅女说道，“我大表姐说过，她小时候父母经常吵架，她也害怕他们离婚。于是每次吵完架后，她就以父亲的名义给母亲送花，再以母亲的名义给父亲送花。于是他们就和好了，现在他们一家人感情老好了。亲眼所见，绝对靠谱！”她信誓旦旦。

听起来管用。面码想。反正总不会出现比现在还遭的情况吧？

面码当即掏出自己仅有的零用钱，以佐助的名义给鸣人买了朵玫瑰，还写了地址和电话，让花店的人送到警局；然后又以鸣人的名义给佐助买了朵玫瑰，同样让人送到木叶大学。

结果毫无进展。不仅如此，他俩都不和对方说话了！面码心里更加着急，和班上的小伙伴一商量，认定是花送的太少的缘故。

“可我没钱。”面码非常为难。

“没有关系。我已经和别班的朋友说了，大家决定捐钱给你买花。”坐在他旁边的棕发女孩安慰似得拍拍他的肩膀。

于是午饭还没开始，全幼儿园的孩子都知道面码的两个爸爸吵架了。

当佐助接过九十九朵玫瑰的巨大花束的时候，脸色沉得快滴下水。

水月眼尖，一手取出插在花束中的卡片。大声念道：“在你眼上，我要滴上，温柔的情人，一点药浆。当你醒了，你会得到，真正的喜欢，只消一眼瞥见你原来的爱人的眼睛——漩涡鸣人。哇，看不出来，他说情话还挺有一套。”

“佐助，要我帮你丢碎纸机吗？”香菱几乎快把手里绞着的笔折断。

前几天佐助第一次收到的玫瑰就是这个下场。

佐助把花扔给香菱，脱下白大褂。

“水月，和我换个班，今天下午的课你上。”他边说边向外走。

“啊？佐助你去哪？”

“去接面码。我不能让面码呆在变态身边。”

··································································

佐助来到幼儿园时，离放学还有三堂课。

“宇智波先生，您能稍等一会吗？再过几分钟，这堂课就结束了。您签个字就能带他离开。”幼儿园老师的声音让人如沐春风。

她拿出请假条，递给佐助。佐助刚在底边签上姓名，那老师忽然拉下脸，刻意压低了声音说道：“虽然是您的私事，但我觉得有必要提醒一下。我知道您和漩涡先生感情很好，但如果你们要亲热，请避开面码。”

“······”

“面码还小，什么都不懂。我听说他无意中看见你们亲热，误当成你们在打架，为此非常担心。”

“······不，我和鸣人不是······”

“我并不恐同，这点您务须担心。”

“······”

佐助觉得，有必要给鸣人打个电话。

接到佐助电话时，鸣人正有气无力地趴在办公桌上等死。他刚刚和从军部跑来教训自己的犬冢牙打了一架，理由是自己脚踏两条船。

然后又被樱单方面揍了一顿，理由同上。

“鸣人，我从没想过你这么渣！老实交代，你是不是先装可怜把佐助追到手，然后再始乱终弃，还强迫他给你介绍对象？看看这诗句——在你眼上，我要滴上，温柔的情人，一点药浆。当你醒了，你会得到，真正的喜欢，只消一眼瞥见你原来的爱人的眼睛，宇智波佐助。天呐！一定是这样！”小樱双眼泛着泪光，也遮不住和全警局上下一样的兴奋表情。

——太劲爆了！平时看着一窍不通的漩涡副警监居然男女通吃！而且男友还是那个一脸性冷淡的宇智波佐助！还两次送花求复合！两次！玫瑰花！一共100朵！这瓜太好吃了，一时间整个警局都沸腾起来，大家纷纷放下手中的工作，开始讨论他们之间爱恨纠葛的108种可能性，全警局的女性甚至分成两派，就谁上谁下的问题誓要拼个你死我活······

鸣人拿起手机，来电显示是佐助的名字。他把手机扔在一边继续等死。

当手机契而不舍第七次响起的时候，他终于有力气摁下接听键。

“鸣人，现在回家，我想和你谈谈。”

“我也想和你谈谈。你为什么要送花到警局给我？还写情书？现在整个警局的人都传我和你有一腿但我真的是直的啊！拜托你······”

“花？什么花？我从没给你送过花。倒是你，为什么要送我花？还送到我的实验室，甚至还写情书给我。”

“啊？我从没送过你花啊我说！”

手机两头同时一片沉默。良久。

“佐助，我觉得我们有必要谈一谈。”

面码坐在沙发上，如坐针毡。鸣人和佐助坐在他对面，不说话。

“面码，你老实和我们说。你是不是以我的名义给佐助送花了？还以佐助的名义给我送花。”鸣人问道。

面码不敢看他俩的眼睛，只是低着头，闷闷地嗯了一句。

“你为什么这么做？”

“幼，幼儿园里其他小孩说你们会分开，到时候我只能和你们其中一个一起生活。”

空气凝成一团，客厅里连一根针掉在地上也能听见。

良久，佐助忽然开口问道：“如果真这样，你会选哪个，是我还是鸣人？”

面码瞬间抬起头，瞪大了眼睛看看佐助，又看看鸣人，眼睛红了一圈。

“你们能不分开吗？我，我想和你们一起生活。”他的声音抖动得越来越厉害，好像调不准的音符，“谁我都不想分开，你，你们别吵架了好吗？我，我不想，不想离开你们······”他小声抽噎起来。

佐助心底一片柔软。他走上前，抱住面码。

“好，那就不分开。”

鸣人也抱住面码。

“不分开啊我说。”

客厅里只能听见面码放声大哭。

································································

五月的第一天，阳光明媚，天空一碧如洗。昨晚刚下过一场大雨，不少沉眠的蝉破茧而出，低声浅吟。

面码的监护人最终定下来。鸣人和佐助同时承担了这一义务。面码的户口落在鸣人家，姓也暂时随了鸣人。

“面码，如果以后想改姓，随时和我说。”走出民政局，佐助谆谆教诲。

“哈哈哈哈，面码，是不是漩涡这个姓比宇智波这个姓更高大上？”

面码刚想点头，却看见佐助面色不善，连忙磕磕碰碰地说道：“宇，宇智波挺，挺好。”

佐助的眉头瞬间舒展开。鸣人刚想说什么，手机开始震动。

来电——卡卡西。

他接下电话。卡卡西在电话那头不停地说着什么。鸣人的脸色先是震惊，然后愈加严肃。

“什么事？”他一挂断电话，佐助便问道。

鸣人的脸色十分不好，看来出大事了。

“三代目在去砂隐的路上，飞机失事，现在生死不明。”

蝉鸣不知疲倦，如同仲夏夜曲。

FIN

涉及文献：其中放松方法是渐进式肌肉放松方法，用于缓解紧张和心理治疗；弗洛伊德的心理解释基本不用信，大部分不靠谱，进行心理治疗光找到原因是不够的，还要进行行为疗法和非行为疗法。上文鸢的一些说法是故意说错的，目的在于获取信任和耽误治疗。以上文献来源于史密斯和道格斯1982年关于心理学治疗的文献，太长懒得搬。

鸣人那段除了以上文献，还来自弗洛伊德1984年的 THE EGO AND THE MACHANISM OF DEFENCE ，这部分是弗洛伊德学说里面比较靠谱的一段，还有关于自我本我超我的一段，也很靠谱。

文名来源于莎士比亚的仲夏夜之梦，通常英国的仲夏在六月二十四日这天，但事实上莎翁剧情发生于四月二十几日至五月一日，名字和剧情不搭，所以暗示了梦境的怪诞虚无。本文也发生在五月前所以用了这个文名。另外里面鸢说的剧本台词和后面情书上的诗句全部取自仲夏夜之梦。

第一部名就叫序幕，取自莎翁的《暴风雨》：凡是过去，皆成序幕。起这个名纯粹是因为我懒得想了··················

反正写不出来，就让拖延症治愈强迫症吧，想写的写完，不想写的不写了，烦，累，还清水，太清了，都没法摸鱼了·······

等等，好像宇智波所有人，被我写成神经病了？比起文里的其他人，好像他们更应该去看医生·········


End file.
